Go out with me, Evans
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: In the words of James Potter: Go out with me, Evans. Evans says no. Evans said, I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid. Evans makes friends with Marlene, Mary, Alice, Dylan (OC) and Molly. Evans is best friends with Severus. Evans is neighbors with the Figgs. Evans loves easily, but she says no to "Go out with me, Evans." Why? Read to find out
1. On The Train To Hogwarts

I stomped out with Severus, ignoring the lofty "Oooooh"s from Potter and Black (Sev told me their names).  
"Um..Lil...you want to find a new compartment?" Sev asked awkwardly. I nodded.  
"Fine."  
We sat with some boys, a guy with longish blonde hair (I was tempted to make a blonde joke) and a boy with a spiky haircut.  
"That's Lucius," Severus nodded at Long-Blonde-Hair-Who-I-Will-Now-Call-Lucius. "Avery." This time he pointed to Spiky-Hair-Who-I-Will-OH NEVER MIND!  
"Blood status?" Lucius asked coolly. I was shocked. "Sev..." I stuttered. "I thought..."  
Severus glared at Lucius and said, "Look LUCY, leave Lil alone." And he dragged me right out, me barely stifling a giggle.  
"I'm sorry, Lily," Sev said staring at his feet as his battish coat shifted from the wind. It suddenly seemed surprisingly cold"I didn't mean to-"  
"What's happening?" I whispered.  
Possessions were flying in all directions. "Probably smooth Potter playing a pr-" he started to sneer then he froze.  
"Lil...lil..." his voice shook and my head was suddenly overcome by bad, sad, thoughts.  
"Sev...sev..." I stammered.  
"DEmentors," he whispered. Me and Severus held on to each other's robes as the dementors came gliding towards us. Memories came flooding back to me.  
"YOU'RE A FREAK! YOU'RE A FREAK,LILY." I rememered that more clearly than i remember my own face. It was Tuni. She found out I was a witch, and suddenly, all our sisterhood in the past, our barbie games, tag, rolling around in the sun, she just made us loose the connection because of something i'm lucky to be, yet I still didn't choose to happen.  
I didn't know what Sev was thinking about, but I knew it was bad. He was shaking, water overcoming his eyes, and suddenly, a flash of light.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I heard someone shout. An otter shot out of a 7th years wand, and the dementors turned and left the train. Potter strode up to us, looking as smug as usual.  
"Hey Evans, I heard poor Snivelly cried," he said smirking,"Come hang out with us, we'll protect you, no crying, it is forbiddon in our marauder law book." I looked at him strangely, and then looked at Severus who looked on the verge of strangling him. I couldn't blame Sev, I decided to do it orally.  
"I wouldn't hang out with you, if it was a choice between you, and the giant squid." I spat  
"Aren't you muggle born, you've never seen hogwarts." James said  
"I read,Potter," I huffed pulling Severus with me. We found a compartment with 2 boys who were identical, 2 girls and a red-head had his hand around the female's shoulder.  
"Hiya, mind if we sit here?" we asked,  
"Not at all." they answered  
"I'm Fabian," said one of the identical boys, "and i'm Gideon," said the other  
"Don't be silly, its the opposite, they play that trick on everyone they don't know," she said knowingly," I'm Molly, Molly Prewett," the girl waved, "and this is my friend Arthur." The boy automatically removed his hand from her shoulder and blushed.  
"Stop hiding yourself, say hi politely," Molly said bossily, i chuckled.  
"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus." I said  
We were drawing closer and closer to hogwarts and the sight was amazing, the castle was massive with a lake displayed in front, and a field with a forest and a giant violent looking tree, which i read was the womping willow.  
This was going to be my home. I was looking forward to this. 


	2. Getting Sorted

I stood behind the great, brown doors that i knew would lead to the great hall. It had a beautiful enchanted ceiling that i was dreaming of seeing, and had read all about in "Hogwarts a History." I also couldn't wait to be sorted, I personally want to be in Ravenclaw with Sev, but I don't mind Griffindor. All I know is Slytherin is not an option for me. I heard they're pureblood freaks. Like that Lucy guy with blonde hair. They all end up on the bad side. I know that would never be me. But I also know I want to be with Sev, he told me his parents were Slytherins, I'm afraid it goes by genes. I wanted us to hang out in the same common room, and help each other with homework, but we would have different classes and different passwords. It would be quite a hassle, but i'm bound to be with Molly, or Marlene, I guess. A thin, sophisticated looking lady, who's face was withering with a lot of age, wearing thin spectacles, that slid down her nose as she looked down at the children that stood before her, spoke in a rich accent,  
"First years, beyond these doors, you will be sorted into your houses will be like, as it says in the title, your homes, where you will study, sleep, meet friends, etcetera." she said, pronouncing the rrrr's,"You will gain points when you are most well behaved, and lose points when you do not. and the house cup will be rewarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year. These houses are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. and for those who are wondering, I am Professor McGonagall" she announced, while she gave her glasses a sharp push up her nose. A few boys chuckled as McGonagall clenched her fists in fustration as she failed once again to keep her spectacles from falling off. I was too nervous to laugh. What if I was in Slytherin, or in a house i didn't like? I could never go back, EVER! It would be like that for 7 whole years! I took one last breath as me and Severus, with all the other students, walked through, to the great hall.

"I will say your names, and you will come forward, place this hat on your head, and who shall be sorted, then you will join your house on one of the four tables so we can begin the first feast." Miss McGonagall said triumphantly. A man that looked fairly older than McGonagall, with long white hair. a long white beard, and a pointed hat, with spectacles like the teacher, who i'm guessing is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster that I got in my first chocolate frog card, cleared his throat.  
"Do excuse me Professor McGonagall, please proceed with the sorting as I have a real craving for the new Ice-cream cakes I have heard muggle chefs make, and I would love a taste after I say a few words."cGonagall looked on the verge of rolling her eyes at the headmaster.  
"Yes, Albus," she nodded, she looked down at her list..

"Donalds, Maximilian" A plump boy with fair hair, and torn up robes shuffled towards the sorting hat, shaking in his shoes,  
"Let's see then, Loyal, not so brave, no...Not much brains in that large head of yours...better be...  
HUFFEPUFF!"  
The third table clapped thoroughly, and he seemed very happy of his sorting. I gulped.  
"Pettigrew, Peter" Another even plumper boy, with many warts covering his face and large teath, with tufts of thin, ugly, blond hair, walked, head down, but Professor McGonagall had to help him up because he was too shorts.  
"Hmmm...Not so smart..I must say, not so loyal either," he whispered,"better be...GRIFFINDOR."  
A couple more names were read, then  
"Potter, James." He strode, shoulders back, chin up, and one side of his lip was raised into a mischievous grin. I snarled at such abnoxiousnous, who would ever want to go out with such an idiot. sure enough, a few girls in the back, sighed, their eyes staring straight at James with looks of wanting and love. Honestly! 11 year olds acting like teenagers, i hope my hormones don't act up so soon.. I still have many years to come. Sev noticed me glaring at him, and glanced at me with a look of understanding, but his expression changed to hatred as he heard  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
"Black, Sirius"  
"That's his best mate," Sev whispered in my ear. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Generation of Slytherins," He looked disgusted at the thought."Loyal, brave...GRIFFINDOR."He jumped up in triumph, and ran towards the table..  
"Snape,Severus."  
I perked up. The hat barely touched his head before..."SLYTHERIN"  
I slouched, tears welled in my eyes, and Sev looked at me sadly before he joined the table. I wiped my sleeve roughly on my eyes to rub away the tears, loads of names were read.  
"Lupin, Remus," was griffindor  
The Avery and Lucius guys were in slytherin and Xenophilius Lovegood was Ravenclaw...until...  
"Evans, Lily'  
"Brains...yes, very smart indeed," I glowed on the inside,"Loyal, Brave... GRIFFINDOR" I almost yelled with joy of not being in slytherin. I joined the table and sat between Marlene and Molly, who were grifindors too.  
"Hem Hem," the headmaster cleared his throat,"I'd like to say a few words; Flobberdubber, ducklerdangle;tinkletoes; and enjoy the feast." With that the plates and cups filled themselves with all sort of foods and drinks. Pumpkin Juice, Butterbear, Fried chicked, barbecued chicken, rice piled with nuts, my favourite was dessert though, they had creamy cakes, and large sundaes topped with whipped cream, chocolate chips, cookie crumbs and sprinkles, I bet the first day of Hogwarts is the best for everyone...but one think worried me.  
What would happen? Me and Sev are Best friends forever, is that gonna end because of seperate houses. Oh, heck to the no...I think.


	3. Making friends

I went up to the dormitory feeling utterly and completely stuffed with food, not to mention feeling like I hadn't slept for days.  
"Hey," I said to Molly Prewett.  
"Hi," she smiled at me. "Why did you look so disappointed to be a Gryffindor? My family with be soooo proud!" she finished, squealing.  
"Shut UP!" someone drew her curtain and shouted. "Oh, sorry..." the girl looked embarrassed. "I'm Alice Prewett, her cousin."  
"Hi," I smiled feeling a little happier as Alice gasped. "My Godric, I love your hair sooooooooooo much!" she ran to my bed and cheerfully boinged one of my red curls.  
"Why so glum, chum?" another girl opened her curtain. "Oh, I..." I started to stammer. "Well, my best friend-Severus-was put into Slytherin."  
The girl who had just opened her curtain frowned. "Severus? Not Severus Snape?"  
"Um...yeah..." I said feeling a little nervous.  
She stood up dramatically. "Oh wait...I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me! Well, I-" she drew herself up- "Am Marlene McKinnon! And that-" she pointed at the curtain of the biggest bed in the room-"Is Mary McDonald! From my muggle school! Out, Mary!" Marlene whisper-screamed. When she got no response Marlene looked apologetically at me.  
"Sorry," she said. "Mary sleeps with cotton in her ears."  
Marlene opened the curtains of Mary's bed.  
"McDonaldddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddd!" she shouted.  
Mary sat up groggily. "Aaaaaah! It's the Lochness-" she started to scream- "Oh." she looked sheepish, and I couldn't say I blamed her. "Hi-you're Lily Evans, right?" she yawned.  
"Nice name," Alice complimented, smiling.  
"Um...thanks," I said awkwardly.  
"So..." Marlene sat up. "I will now act out Romeo and Juliet!"  
"Noooo!" Mary moaned. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
"What is in a name," recited Marlene INCREDIBLY loudly.  
"Shut up!" hissed Molly.  
"I am the east and Juliet is the sun," singsonged Marlene.  
"Girls?" a stern voice asked.  
Everyone ran to their beds and snuggled under the covers. I bit my lip, sure of trouble, but no one came up.  
"Thank you, Marlene," Mary said sarcastically. Marlene held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa girrrrrrrrrlllll," she drew out.  
I reached for the dictionary I had brought and tossed it to Mary, who instantly smiled teasingly and flipped to the "S" for shut.  
"To close something," she read. "Good idea, Marl!"  
"Whatever," she huffed in fake annoyance. "I am going to bed, because alas, now, nobody recognizes true talent. As the sun breaks in I feel certain persons will understand how it-"  
"Argh!" Molly said frustrated as Alice grinned. "We. Are. Trying. To. Sleep."  
"Fine," grumbled Marlene and finally settled to bed. Molly and Mary fell asleep quickly afterward. Alice and I, though, weren't tired any more.  
"Let's look at the moon," I said in a hushed voice.  
We both extended our legs and walked up to see the moon. It was a half moon.  
"I wonder if we have any werewolves?" Alice half-asked curiously. I rolled my eyes at her, then sighed. "Well, I like big imaginations," I admitted.  
"I am not being imaginative!" she whined grumpily.  
But we both went to bed, and I thought of Sev and Lucy and if they would become friends. I hoped not.

In the morning, we were all exhausted. "Thanks a lot, Marl," Mary teased. Marlene folded her arms. "I do not take the blame of ones who do not"-  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mary interrupted pulling on her Gryffindor robes. "Let's just go eat."  
Marlene pouted, pretending to be angry.

"Wow," I said, amazed.  
Alice smiled at the expression on my face.  
"I know right. It's unreal. You want pancakes?" She pushed the plate towards me. I shook my head.  
"I'll have bacon. Thanks though. I cannot WAIT till the first lesson!" I squealed. She looked at me. "Sorry, girl. Today we're starting with learning to fly so we'll be practiced for next year. We're gonna learn with Slytherins though," she added in disgust.  
I inwardly groaned. Flying? Well, I'd see Sev again at least.


	4. First Day of Classes

I was giggling about one of Marlene's new obsession with scenes from Romeo and Juliet, while the others merely rolled their eyes solemnly.  
"Honestly!" I exclaimed,"Why so serious? classes are about to begin." I squealed.  
"Nerd, you honestly, out of all the wonderful things that magic has presented to us, you decide on the fact of a fair education." Marlene said as though thinking it sounded wise. I rolled my eyes at her..  
"Weeeelllll, is it really nerdy?" I asked them,"that i want to do well to be an auror?"  
"My Mums auror!" Molly said, "she says that it's hard, but worth it."  
"See! Now come on before we're late!" I said ran onto the quidditch field faster than our legs could carry us.  
"Excellent!Just in time,seeing as we are all already here, let us begin."Madam Hooch announced. I glanced over at Sev, who was laughing with the blond haired freak, and for a moment, he met my eyes, but he looked away quickly. "Weird," I though, but I waved it off.  
"You will say clearly, UP ,with feeling, until you have caught the broom in your hand."She said,"One, two, three."A thousand ups were heard, the only one who had managed to do it was Potter, on his first go, meanwhile i was having a tough time.  
"UP!UP!UUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!"I yelled frustrated,  
"Now, now, Miss Evans, its not the matter of how loud you shout at your broom, but how much feeling,"I felt myself go red, as Lucius, Avery, and some other slytherins snickered, while Severus looked at me pityingly. So much for a great first day.  
"Hey Evans,"I heard someone say, i felt an arm around me, i turned around to find the one and only Potter. I slapped his hand away.  
"Now, Now Evans, be nice," he tutted,I tried to get away, but now the Sirius guy had come,  
"come to your senses, have you..Choosing us." He smirked  
"I would never choose you!" I spat  
"tut,tut, not much manners, eh?" Potter frowned mockingly, i squirmed  
"stay away from her,"  
"Severus," I said relieved, I walked over and stood next to him.  
"You think Snivelly'l stop us, you truly know nothing," Black shook his head,  
"I only know one spell, dad taught it to me, it goes something like, STUPEFY!" A light shot out of his wand,  
"Sev! I ran up to him...I only knew non-defensive spells, but I had an idea. A slap would do just as well,  
"YOW! what'd I do to you!?" He exclaimed, I glared  
"Well that's one of the stupidest questions i've been asked in my life, and I'm a wizard coming from a muggle family, imagine that." I grabbed Sev's hand and pulled him away while he was still rubbing his back where he had fell.  
"I'm sorry I got you into that trouble, i honestly am" I blabbed  
"No problem," he muttered, "look, I'm meeting Lucy, so i have to go." he said quietly before shuffling off. I frowned. 'I' was his Best friend, not Lucy or Avery or blah blii. Anyway, potions with Slughorn.  
I walked into the classroom with Molly, we were having the lesson with the ravenclaws.  
"Good Morning Students." an old looking man walked in wearing a blue cape with black shirt and trousers, and he too wore spectacles...Why do all wizard teachers I know wear spectacles?!  
"Today, you will be learning to make a hiccuping potion, open to page 56, and follow instructions, i will pass around to check how you all are doing." I was so excited! Rat tail-Crushed snailhorns-Powdered root of asphodel- drop of troll bogey- mix 3 times clockwise- i did as i was told- and tap the cauldron twice and say , "hicnosis" I recited this and as professor slughorn began hicupping instantly after he drank it, I knew I would love potions.  
Transfiguration and that was it for the day. I recognized the class teacher as the lady who led us into the great hall.  
"Firrrrrrst of all, I a Prrrofessorrrr McGonagall. Today we will learrrn to turrrn a cloth, into a rrrrose." she said, handing out pieces of fabric, "Tap it twice and say, 'Rosmerata Verto''.  
"well done Evans, first to do on the very first try. Excellent." I glowed with pleasure.  
But then she noticed Potter's and added, "You too, Potter! That was great!" I looked and saw his HUGE magnificent looking rose, which he sniffed then handed to me. I bubbled with anger, and dropped it, then kicking the quite dirty now rose back at Potter.  
"Now, I want a parchment long essay on the base of first year Transfiguration," I faced front again. Everyone groaned, but I now grinned, it would be longer than 1, that's for sure, I thought feeling as though everything had gotten much better.


	5. Studying, Charms Class, and Potter

I slumped into my seat. The transfiguration essay was definitely not as easy as it looked.  
"Flibbertigibbet," a voice said, to which I mentally groaned.  
"What do you want, Potter," I said coolly.  
"Oh, no need to be rude, Lil," he grinned cheekily. "I just wanted to help you with your homework. See, I finished mine HOURS ago."  
"I don't need help," I snapped.  
"Oh, that's too bad," he smirked. "Because you do."  
He sat next to me and started explaining what to do. I gritted my teeth.  
"Leave her alone," a quiet voice said. I whipped my head to see a guy with dark brown hair. He was half tall, but that was much taller than the guy I recognized as "Pettigrew, Peter!" The half tall guy, I realized, was Remus Lupin.  
"But, Remmmmmmmmmmy," complained Potter. "We have to choose Tranfiguration partners for the next lesson!"  
I glowered at him. "You are NOT my Transfiguration partner," I contradicted.  
"Fine," he muttered.

The next day, I was pretty tired. I had stayed up half the night working on my 3rd roll of parchment. We had Charms first thing and I was looking forward to that a lot. Charms sounded really fun to me, and we had it with the Hufflepuffs who were really nice.

"Black and Evans," Professor Flitwick squeaked. I hit my head on the desk.  
"Donalds and McKinnon," he continued, moving on.  
"Friskon and Potter," he went on. A large girl with blond pigtails walked up to Potter and grinned at him.  
"Vebs and Pettigrew".  
"Alice Prewett and Gideon Prewett".  
"Molly Prewett and Weasley".  
"McDonald and Fabian Prewett."  
"Longbottom and Lia Patil"  
"Billdok and Lena Patil."  
"Divel and Twister".  
"Lupin and Bones."  
Amelia and Remus nodded at each other.  
"Denton and Silwin."  
So did Dylan (a pretty brunette Hufflepuff, "Silwin") and Denton (a boy, Don, with orange curls and a very stuck up attitude-from Gryffindor)  
"Now remember the movement. Swish and flick. And remember the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa!"  
He toppled off his pile of books and Bonnie Friskon hurried to help him up.  
"Thank you, Miss Friskon".

"All right, Evans," smirked Black. "Get to work! Remember the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa."  
He sat back and twirled the wand between his fingers.  
"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.  
"What? James said you'd be all enthusiastic about being leader!"  
I pursed my lips.  
"You look like Minnie when you do that," he told me.  
"Minnie?" I asked, curious, in spite of myself.  
"You know. Minerva."  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't know actually. I'm not psychic."  
He sighed heavily, but I was finished with him. I grabbed my wand, pointed it at the feather and said "Wingardium Leviosa." It floated up till it touched the ceiling and everyone watched in amazement.  
"Well done!" Professor Flitwick squealed over enthusiastically. "Miss Evans has done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
Black looked seriously (no pun intended) moody.  
"Now, Miss Evans," continued Flitwick, "Mr. Lupin is doing a very good job." He nodded at Remus. "You can go with him instead, it will improve your strengths."  
In a flash, I was at Remus' table so I could avoid Black.  
"Hi," I told him.  
"Hey," he said. "So...I'll try again," he added smiling a genuine smile. I looked across the room at Potter, who was flirting with Bonnie Friskon, and then at Black who was saying something to Amelia Bones. She laughed.  
"Um...so, give it a shot," I said, now watching Marlene and Donalds.  
He raised his wand and I looked at him. He gave me a mere smile then continued, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
He swished and flicked and the wand flew up high.  
"Good job," I complimented him.  
He gave me a small smile as we packed up our bags and I got ready to meet Sev for the 20 minute break we had.  
"Thanks."


	6. The Night of the Full Moon and My Break

"Hi," Sev mumbled as I caught up with him, panting.  
"Hi, Severus," I smiled cheerfully. He smiled a little when I said his name.

"Sev, it was awful, Black was acting like a hypocrite! He didn't even do a tiny bit of work!" I complained, panting. "Sev, you're too fast! Severus! Wait up!"  
"Sorry," he told me.  
"S'okay," I squealed. A look of slight annoyance crossed Sev's face.  
"What it is, Severus?" I asked, concerned.  
"Nothing," he said unconvincingly.  
"Okay," I dismissed it.  
"What do you want to do?" he asked returning to his old self. Before I could say anything, bounded up to me.  
"That was an awesome performance in Charms!" she smiled happily. I smiled back. "Thanks, Dylan! You didn't do half-bad either!"  
"Mudblood," spat Sev at Dyl. My eyes widened. "Severus..."  
He walked off, his legs unbelievably stiff.  
"I don't understand, Dylan. He NEVER calls me that foul word."  
"It's okay, Lily," she said softly. "I guess he was just jealous that you were supposed to be hanging out with HIM, and talking to HIM.  
"Well, then, he's an idiot," I scoffed. I clapped a hand to my mouth. Severus was my first best friend! I was such a-but then I remembered his words to Dylan and my guilt evaporated. "I'd better go catch up with him," I told Dylan.  
In the distance I heard him say "MUDBLOOD!" to someone else.  
I sighed. "Don't take it personally. He's like that to-"  
I heard aanother "MUDBLOOD!" ring out.  
I sighed heavily. I hated to admit it, but it was the truth. "-Everybody."

I ran to Sev and gave him a look, and he seemed to wither. "What. Was. That. For?" I growled.  
"I-I," he stammered.  
"I-I nothing!" I yelled. "You don't go around calling innocent people Mudblood! You-"  
"Why not?" he interrupted.  
"Because I said so," I said.  
He actually seemed sort of scared of me.  
"But-" he stuttered.  
"BUT WHAT? BUT? I'M A MUDBLOOD TOO SEV!"  
Severus shook his head at me. "I'm really sorry," he pleaded.  
I calmed down.  
"All right, Severus. You will apologize to whoever you insulted."  
He shook his head really fast. "But Malfoy and Avery and Macna-"  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Then I held his gaze. "Sev," I said. "Go."

After that I walked off to find Black and Potter talking in low voices.  
"His mom is ill!"  
"But Remus wouldn't miss the homework for his MOM, Prongs!"  
Peter sat at the edge of the sofa. I smiled kindly at him, and he scuttled off.  
Potter sat up. "Why, hello, Evans," he grinned slyly.  
"Go away," I said stomping off.  
"Fancy meeting you here!" he called after me loudly.

Alice was in my dormitory changing into pretty green-silk pjs.  
"Hey," she smiled.  
"Hi," I told her. "Why are you so dressed up?" I couldn't help adding.  
"I'm looking out our windows for if we have a werewolf," she told me.  
I rolled my eyes. "...we DON'T," I informed her.  
"And, besides even if we did...why are you so dressed to check out WEREWOLVES?" I asked her.  
She shook her head at me and went on combing her hair.  
"Now, now, L-"  
_Aooooo!_  
The howl sent shivers down my back. I glanced at Alice.  
_Aoooo!_  
"It could be a normal wolf," I told her nervously.  
"Yeah," Alice murmured. "Let's just go to bed."  
Soon enough the other girls came up. I was dreading Marlene's return as I knew she would turn it into some sort of play. But I guess she was tired from the events of the day, because like the rest of us, she didn't resist her bed.

I dozed off easily, and woke up right on time. Then I gradually set off for breakfast, and got ready for our first lesson of Herbology.


	7. Herbology,Embarrassments,Arrog ant Swine...

I woke up in the morning, and grabbed my grey jumper, my grey skirt, and robes...I shoved them on, and unsuccessfully tried to straighten down my curls. Ugh! Why can't my hair be straight!?Then I could wake up, comb it, and it would go flat as a rug! Instead, I tight it with a black ribbon and clipped my fringe to the side so I could study without distraction. I shoved on my black, strap on shoes, and skipped out cheerfully to the great hall for breakfast.

3rd Person POV

James Potter strode into the great hall, arrogant as usual. Back straight, chin up, and shoving everyone in his way, with Black by his side, a very shabby looking Remus on his other side, and poor little Peter at their heels. Suddenly Severus walked by.

"Ahh, things have gotten better Jamesoes," Black elbowed Potter, and pointed at a greasy haired, pointy nosed, Snape.

"Well well well..Fancy seeing you here SEV! Isn't that what Evans calls you? Well, she'll see what right jerks you slytherins are!" James sneered

" what right jerks WE are!?" He snarled, emphasizing on the word we.

"how dare you." Sirius hissed

"Petrificus Totalus" Potter shouted, and suddenly, Severus Snape was upside down!

"Learned that from Dad, " James said

"your dad would never send you a defensive spell.

"ahh, well, when you say there are some certain people bothering you, that you need to take care of, it does the trick." He laughed arrogantly

"finite" Lupin muttered.

" Buzz-killer! What was that for?!" Sirius and James asked annoyed

"you don't want to get in trouble this quickly, do you?" Remus said

"I didn't need YOUR help! You don't even deserve your filthy robes, hanging out with these pe0ple!" At these words, Sirius and James had their wands pointed at Snape's heart.

"Just let it go," Remus said, though he looked offended.

"Petrificus to-"

"LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IS THE ONLY THING YOU ENJOY DOING AROUND HERE IS BULLY? LEAVE ALL US INNOCENT PEOPLE ALONE!" Lily's voice rang through the great hall. She heard laughter. They were all pointing at her! She looked down, to find that she had been in such a rush, she had forgotten to take of her pajamas from under her clothes. Lily burst into tears and ran off. It wasn't because she was embarrassed, it was because, behind a layer of tears, she could see Her one and only Sev..Her hero, who helped her through the moments Petunia had screamed the horrible insults at her...Laughing with the rest of the Slytherins! Alice, Molly, Fabion, Gideon, Arthur, and Marlene, made their way to her, and stopped her.

"Girl, you don't take no crap from no one!"'Alice said

"The stars, and moons beyond, Donnot wish for a heart as good as yours, to bleed with pain towards one who is a pain is the ass," Marlene said poetically

Lily laughed through her tears. She had new friends. Ones that would stand by her. She didn't need Snivellus! She wouldn't stand up for him. A best friend doesn't laugh with the bullies, he stands up to the bullies, like she had done with him..A best friend doesn't call the other foul names, when she had done nothing at all! Oh, no, she had new friends, and much better ones too! She had Herbology, so she rearranged herself, making sure there was nothing wrong, and headed towards Herbology with Ravenclaw.

"Welcome, Students, to first year Herbology! I am Professor Sinius. Today We will be learning about gillyweed, now will anyone tell me what gillyweed is?" Professor Sinius asked. Lily automatically raised her hand..she remembered reading about gillyweed.

"yes, miss Evans" she asked

"Gillyweed is a plant, with a foul taste, If one eats Gillyweed, they shall grow gills, and are able to breath underneath water." She said, phrasing it exactly as she had read in One thousand Magical herbs and Fungi, by Phillida Spore.

"Excellent, Miss Evans, Ten points to Gryfindor!"the Gryfindors high-fives each other, but Lily had a hunch that Potter had done something, and they would need too many points to gain back what they would lose!

"Each of you will feed the flobberworm provided, some gillyweed and then push it to the floor of the bowl of water given to each of you!" She announced

Lily grabbed her flobberworm and fed it 2 small pieces as it could have a nasty effect if fed too much. And shoved the worm underwater. The water began to bubble, and the slimy thing grew gills and penguin feet and it began swimming around freely. James on the other had fed the flobberworm 6 big pieces, and suddenly the worm began to grow, and grow and grow.

"Evanesco" Professor muttered, and it disappeared.

"5 points from gryffindor, for lack of responsibility!" Lily groaned, as well as everyone else.. They've already started, Lily huffed inwardly...

This was gonna be a long day!


	8. He's Still My Friend

"Lily!" Severus pleaded running after me as I sprinted to Transfiguration.  
"Lily, wait!"  
I rounded on him. "What is wrong with you, SNAPE?" I asked witheringly. He seemed to shrink as he winced.  
"I-I don't know what I did wrong..." he said sadly.  
I gave him a look.  
"You LAUGHED!" I told him. "I was totally embarrassed and you just LAUGHED like everything's just fine and dandy. Well, everything ISN'T," I raised my voice.  
"Lil," he looked regretful, upset. I tried to storm off, but Sev held me back.  
"Oh, hi, Snape," Malfoy said, sneer in his voice as he walked by. "Hi mudblood."  
Sev's fists were clenched in anger.  
"Why do you even CARE, Snape?" Lucy asked in a soft yet patronizing tone. "You know, the dark lord WILL hear about these AFFECTIONS for a mudblood...The snake's supper will be quite good, I dare say."  
"Coward," hissed Severus, letting go of me, but when I walked on, he caught up.  
"I'm sorry for laughing," he said. "Forgive me, please?"  
I laughed. "Ok, Severus," I told him. "I'll forgive you...but you have only three chances left."  
He looked at me weirdly.  
"What do you-"  
"Never MIND." I sighed at his ignorance. "But I won't be as forgiving next time."  
His eyes lit up. "Ok!" he told me.  
"You want to be my Transfiguration partner?" I asked him as we made our ways into the classroom where McGonagall looked extremely annoyed.  
"Evans! Snape! You are late, unless I am verrrry much mistaken, which I am cerrrrtain I am not," she pointed out, gesturing at everyone who sat.  
"Sorry," muttered Sev, and McGonagall gave him an understanding smile, but she then seperated us.  
"Now, we shall be transferring strrrawberry drrrops into lemon drrrops," she sniffed.  
I could tell by her disapproving expression that Dumbledore had requested more lemon drops. I hid a smile.  
"You will do it with a partner because believe it or not, transfiguring food is strangely hard for youngsters," she said.  
"Not a youngster," Potter mumbled. Sev glowered at him.  
I tried to get through the crowds of talking and laughing people to be Sev's partner and he fought through his side, but before I knew it, I was with Pettigrew and Sev was with Bellatrix Black.

I tapped my fingers impatiently. My long since perfectly transfigured lemon drop sat on a tissue.  
Pettigrew's face was screwed up with concentration.  
"I'm trying," he mumbled to himself, beads of his sweat falling down his face and missing the lemon drop by about a second.  
I moved it away in disgust.  
"Try harder."  
I wasn't aware I'd said it until I heard him shout, "HEY!" I looked up, startled. McGonagall shot us a look.  
Black shot me a paper airplane,  
_We're playing games in our common room tonight. Join us, okay? If you don't, we put a jinx on the paper; if you touch it, you'll come or lose all your WE know the counter curse. Oh, and one of you tell Dylan from Hufflepuff that she's almost as hot as Marlene. After you do that, tell her to pass it on to Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws as well. ALL the years. Don't worry-there won't be kissing or anything. This is all in fun.  
And pass this on_  
it read  
I dropped it at my feet but Natalie Bullstrode from Slytherin picked it up, passed it on, and it was halfway around the room in about 5 seconds.  
Everyone but the Slytherins seemed excited at the prospect of games, but even the Slytherins didn't want to lose their hair, so they reluctantly passed it on and whispered something to the person beside them. Sev looked pale as he read the note.  
As I packed my bags, I thought to myself, _Well, this should be interesting..._


	9. One Chaotic Mistake

Big groups of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryfindors, gathered at the entrance of the Gryfindor common room. "Flibbertigibbet" a Gryfindor yelled at the Fat Lady, who was singing a new opera single that she had been obsessing over for the past week. The fat lady didn't hear, over her loud singing.  
"Flibbertigibbet!" I yelled, HONESTLY, I thought.  
"Oh, alright, but you're missing out on the best voice ever!" We all groaned, students from all the houses reluctantly shoved their way through the tiny door. Several 'Ouches!' Rang through the corridors..  
"Oh my Godric! Padfoot, they ACTUALLY came!" James laughed heartily.  
"There was no curse on the stupid paper! We thought you would be more clever than THAT!" Black laughed with him.  
people turned to leave..But the door wouldn't open.  
"oops, too late, the door is locked." James acted surprised. Peter let out little squeaks of laughter. I shook my head, disgusted.  
"Let us go, Potter!" I spat  
"ooh, I think I know who's going first, hit it Padfoot" Sirius black, grabbed a rope and was about to pull when Sev stepped forward,  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled, I smiled gratefully at him.  
"Change of plans" James said, rubbing his hands together. He let go of the rope and a bucket full of stinksap, came down, I tried to get in front of Sev, but he pushed me out of the way, and suddenly the green liquid was all over Poor Severus. I rushed up to him!  
"oh Sev!" I exclaimed, glaring at Potter!After Sev was cleared up, we received a lot of,  
"You saved a mudblood" "that was so kind; expcially for a slytherin" " A MUDBLOOD?! YOU DID THAT FOR A FREAKING MUDBLOOD!"  
"Yes Lucius, he said quietly," and don't call her that foul name." I smiled graciously at him.  
"Thanks Sev," I said softly  
James Potter suddenly shouted: "Shut up guys!" Everyone instantly quieted except for Bonnie Friskon who was babbling to a friend of hers. Potter cleared his throat, and I saw Bonnie glance at him and immediately blush.  
Seriously?  
"Well first off, we're playing Assassin. Then Truth or Dare. Remmy taught us those games," Potter said proudly.  
I mentally groaned. Assassin? Really?  
We were all handed a spoon. I quickly stomped to my dormitory and hid mine among my possessions. The other houses had to bring their own luggage and they seemed quite eager to do so.

3rd person  
"We'll get Snivellus," James said quietly, gesturing at he and Sirius. "Remus-Peter-you guys can get Evans. I'll find out what she likes. She'll like me then."  
"Fat chance," muttered Remus and the two groups of two parted ways.

"Where IS his spoon?" grumbled Sirius.  
James messed up his own hair.  
"We'll find it soon enough," he said confidently.  
Sirius pulled out a piece of paper from the trunk. "Potter-check this out"  
James peered over.  
His grin grew.  
"Dear Lily," he mimicked.  
"I plan to give this to you when we're both older because we're both too young now.  
I'm very sorry about how I treat you sometimes. I told you blood status doesn't matter, yet I act like it does.  
When you're reading this, you're probably going to be at your husband's house. Don't marry Potter...please?  
Anyway, I really like you Lily so if Petunia or anyone is an idiot I will TRY to beat them up...with magic.  
Sev".  
James tore up the letter.  
"Git wouldn't have the brains," he snickered. "Only thing he's okay at is Potions. We have Potions with the Slytherins right?" he asked Sirius.  
"Yeah," Sirius mumbled a smile spreading slowly across his face. He pointed his wand at the scraps of paper, and anounced: "reparo."  
He folded the letter up.  
"This is excellent blackmail, mate."

Lily's POV:  
Halfway through the game, Potter decided that it was boring.  
Great. Just great. Just when I started to enjoy myself too.  
"Truth or dare!" he yelled, seating himself on the sofa.  
"A circle, everybody!"  
Whatever.  
"So," he asked Molly.  
"Truth or dare?"


	10. Truth or Dare

Molly looked confused.  
"Well...truth I guess."  
Black smirked.  
"I wonder...what would you do for a Klondike Bar?"  
"What the heck?"yelled Molly. "Well...I guess I would...um...what's a Klondlike bar?"  
"KlondIKE bar," said Potter impatiently. I gave him a look.  
"That was the stupidest truth ever," Marlene said loudly. "And why bother correcting her? What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet-"  
I cut her off hastily. "Okay, okay, we all agree it was stupid."  
Alice snickered.  
"Marlene, dare that 7th year," I nodded at a 7th year.  
"Roberta Finnigan," she said impatiently in his Irish accent. "And seriously? No kissing? What's the fun in that-"  
Marlene batted her eyes at the other girl.  
Me and Alice exchanged a look, that said "what the heck" then rolled our eyes in unison.  
"Dare," Roberta said, rolling her own eyes.  
"Hey, I didn't ask the question yet!" Marlene protested.  
"Okay, ask it already. It's not that hard, just say Truth or Dare!" she said looking flustered.  
Molly smirked at me. We knew Marlene well enough that she would drag it out-  
"Alright! Will you marry me?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts and for a second everyone looked shocked.  
Then there were shouts of laughter from most of the people in the room.  
I felt pretty bad for Roberta, but I had to admit that was hilarious, so I laughed until everyone settled down.  
"I said, dare," grumbled Roberta.  
"Fine then," huffed Marlene. "I dare you to-"  
"Make it good!" Potter warned her.  
"I dare you to name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in 30 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by the other players," Marlene announced.  
Trust Marlene.  
Sniggers rose from the crowd.  
Roberta looked like she wanted to slap Marlene.  
I gave Roberta an apologetic smile, which she seemed to think was a tantalizing one.  
"Pass," she said looking mad. "What the hell are the-"  
In fifty seconds, all the dwarves names were written upon Roberta.  
"This is boring..." moaned Pettigrew.  
"No, it's not!" said Potter cheerfully. "But we'll just do one more round, and that's it. We collected food from the kitchen, so we'll eat after this."  
There was a sound of approval from the HUGE crowd, even though most of the people in the castle had bailed out of coming (they obviously didn't believe the threat of losing hair).  
"Truth or Dare, Lily?" I heard a quiet voice say.  
"Oh-" I looked awkwardly at Sev.  
"Truth, I suppose, Sev," I told him.  
"Well..."  
Potter interrupted him.  
"Evans, if a building was on fire-"  
Remus passed me a glass of water, looking guilty. I took a swig gratefully and felt a sudden urge to tell the truth-  
"-And you could save Snape or me, who would you save?"  
I looked at them thoughtfully.  
"Well, I don't know. Ordinarily, I would save Severus as he is my best friend, but lately, he has not been the best best friend. Laughing at me...calling my friend mudblood. On the other hand, it would not be you as you are an arrogant toerag and I would be glad to rid my life of you, so I'd better make a list.  
Sev's strengths are: caring, nice, modest. His weaknesses are the disability to stand up for people when they need it most," I babbled.  
"You, Potter's weaknesses are rude, arrogant, smart but doesn't use it correctly. Your strengths..." I tapped my chin.  
"Smart, I guess. You have a nice friend," I gestured at Remus. "And I suppose you ARE nice to some. So I would rescue both of you," I finished breathless.  
And then I realized what I said.


	11. Christmas

A few months have passed. "The Marauders" are still bullying Sev a LOT. They call him Snivellus, and way worse too. Potter is still SO arrogant. But Sev has been hanging out with MULCIBER and AVERY. I mean, he used to, but not as much...I decided to confront him about it.

"Hey, Lily," he greeted me. "What do you want for Christmas? It's in what...4 days."  
"Hey, Sev," I returned, smiling back. "Don't worry about Christmas...I'll accept anything-as long as it's something, mind," I joke-scolded. He gave me a look.  
"What lesson do you have next, Lily? I have Herbology with-" he checked his time table and groaned audibly-"The HUFFLEPUFFS. That Pomona Sprout from Hufflepuff REALLY thinks she's SOMETHING! Just because she's successful in Herbology..."  
It was MY turn to give him a look. "She IS something! Have you ever seen someone plant such a large mandrake tree without fainting?"  
He gave me a puzzled look. "How'd you know about that?"  
"Dylan told me," I muttered, ducking my head. I know Severus doesn't like Dylan much, and vice versa, but Dylan is really nice, even nicer than Alice and Molly.  
"Anyway," I announced dramatically-oh Godric, Marlene must be rubbing off me-"I have Potions. With Ravenclaws. I'm making friends with Eddie Boot," I told Sev cheerfully. "Oh," Sev murmured, his head bowed. "Anyway, Sev, I wanted to ask you why do you hang out with Avery and Mulciber and Malfoy and Lestrange and Black? Not Sirius Black," I added hurriedly.  
"Well..." he said hesitantly. "They're nice. I guess."  
I looked at him. "You are JOKING," I said scathingly.  
"I am," he admitted. "Yeah, I guess they just happen to be the only people to hang out with-or to be HONEST-the only people who hang out with me," he mumbled, face flushing. I let it go at that.  
Then I went to Potions.  
3 days later:  
"It's 12:15 AM," recited Marlene in a monotone robot-like voice.  
Molly, Mary, Alice and I all closed our eyes in unison. We were incredibly exasperated by her.  
"Shut up, Marlene," groaned Alice. "When Christmas comes, it comes. Now PLEASE can we sleep?"

In the morning I threw the covers off my head. "Yahoo!" I yelled.  
"It's the middle of the NIGHT!" rasped Molly.  
"It's morning," I told her. She was "suddenly" wide awake.  
"Christmas!" she shouted, and everyone awoke.  
"Let's compare how many presents," she said eagerly.  
I started toward the foot of my bed.  
I stared. I had quite a few presents! I gathered them up and lugged them to Molly's bed where everyone sat, cross legged.  
Molly's pile was largest. Mine was second biggest, then Mary's and Alice and Marlene both had few presents.  
"I asked for less presents out of the goodness of my heart," Marlene stated proudly.  
"Sure," Alice snorted. "We believe you."  
The the fun part-ripping time! I threw the paper off the first present. It was a muggle necklace from of neighbors, Mrs. Pickwick Figg and Mr. Figg plus their Squib daughter Arabella Figg.  
After I fastened the chain, I reached for the NEXT present. This was fun! Molly, being Molly, cleared the wrapping paper off with her wand. I rolled my eyes at Alice.  
This was a wizard camera from mum and dad! I felt quite happy at the thought of taking pictures that would move.  
I ripped the next one. It was a REALLY cute dress from...I checked the label; Alice.  
She grinned at me. "Like it girl?"  
I suddenly noticed there were no straps.  
"Alice!" I shrieked. "I'm only ELEVEN!"  
She fell about giggling.  
"Ah well," she said, finally breathing fast.  
"Why NOT?"  
I couldn't answer so I went on with my present pile.  
I opened one from-it was a pair of funky yellow heels. "Wow," I breathed, then read the tag.  
"From the marauders".  
I groaned.  
I opened a new duffel from Molly, a stuffed duck from Mary (I laughed my head off) and a... kitten from Marlene.  
I gasped. Her big blue eyes bore into mine.  
"Mew" it purred as I stroked its ginger fur. I squealed at it, and I hugged her to my chest being careful not to squish her as I did so, since she was so tiny.  
"Your name is Rose," I told her firmly. She merely stared at me, then let out another tiny mew. It was so I adorable. I waved my wand, and many pillows rose into the air and formed a bed for Rose. I placed her on the bed, and she looked at me as if to ask,  
'Why are you putting me in this very comfortable bed of fluff. You're a human, you're not supposed to be nice' Wow, I speak cat. But after two minutes, she was sleeping soundly, and for a moment we all stared at the beautiful kitten, then I turned around and I opened my last present then.  
I ripped the paper off, and inside I found a beautiful book, smaller than A4, a little thick, hard back, and it was a beautiful Lily white colour. Tiny white jewels shaped a flower on the cover, and above, in beautiful cursive handwriting, in a glowing gold marker, Was written Lily.  
I opened the breathtaking book.  
From Severus, it said on the inside. In this book, you can write your deepest, most inner feelings, reveal your thoughts..This book conceals it better than anyone.  
I picked up my quill, as my friends watched me intently, I wrote in it, 'I thank Severus more than anything in this world, thank you.' And the writing disappeared.  
"Wow" I breathed.


	12. Going Home for the Holidays

"MUM! DAD!" I hugged them so hard," I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"  
" Woah, woah, girl, lower your voice!" Molly whispered in my ear  
" Bye besties, I'll miss you so much." I embraced them all  
" You're coming back right? You're acting like we will never see you again!" Marlene said, just to make sure.  
" Yes, of course, but I'm just emotional at good-byes" I answered, they nodded and waved as they left  
"I see you've made some friends!" Mum stated matter-of-factly. I nodded. I saw Petunia at the corner of my eye. She looked angry and kept muttering 'humph' so I could tell that mum and dad had forced her to come. Just to tease.  
"PETUNIA!" I ran up to her and kissed her cheek, then hugged her very tight as she tried to wobble out of my grip. She pushed me hard on the floor and tears formed in my eyes.  
"Life at home was so much better without a freak like you!" She harshly said to me.  
"Petunia, that is not nice! Apologize at once! That is not even half true" Mother scolded  
"Sorry" she mumbled, but you could tell that she didn't mean it.  
"But of course ,she's your little baby Lily" she could make out as we were walking towards the car. Oh, life as muggles had outgrown me. I wasn't used to this, I was used to whipping out my wand for transport, waving a wand to protect myself. This would need getting used to. We drove in peace towards the house. I don't remember what it looks like because I've been so caught up in the fact that I'm a wizard. We arrived at our big house. Peach color, with a connected garage which we turned into a play area when I was 4 years old. I stared up at my house. Missing it. I rushed the door, and up into my room, I fingered the mattresses, and brushed my hand over the desks, admiring the place I had lived in since I was born.  
"LILY DARLING, COME DOWN, THE FOOD IS READY!" I rushed down, suddenly hearing my stomach grumble.  
I loved how my mum set the table. The tablecloths were beautifully detailed, and she always made her omelettes in the shape of a flower, for me! I gobbled up my food, then I snuggled up to dad, as we watched my favorite Muggle show! We didn't have T.V.s in Hogwarts obviously!  
"NO WAY! They eliminated this!" I said, remembering the talented group from before I left on September 1. Dad nodded yes. We watched for a while, then, since Tuney refused to come down and talk to me, me, mum, and dad, snuggled up on the couch, and I told them stories about me experiences at Hogwarts.  
We made a big Christmas feast for Christmas, then I placed the gift I had gotten them from Zonkos under the tree that we had decorated. There were tiny silver orbs, and mini Santa Claus, with reindeers pulling a sleigh. Tinsel was wrapped around the green branches, as well as fairy lights. Which glistened in the night. I sat by the fireplace with my parents, eating our feast of a giant chicken, with gravy, and noodles on the side with some sushi! Yum! after we finished, we spray snowed the windows, spelling out Merry Christmas! It was an amazing night!


	13. Back At Hogwarts, Werewolf Realizations

It had been two weeks since I went back to my house for the holidays, and I was getting ready to return to Hogwarts. I missed Hogwarts a lot. Also, using magic.  
I kissed my mum and my dad.  
"I'll miss you, mum. I'll miss you Dad."  
I left the house, dragging my trunk with me, Rose sitting on my trunk looking perfectly contented. I was going to meet Sev at his house in Spinners End. I'd only been to his house once, and the only thing I knew about his parents were their names, Tobias and Eileen. Eileen was a witch, Tobias wasn't.  
As I walked up to the door I heard shouting and sobbing. I held my breath, then I knocked.  
The sobbing stopped abruptly, and Sev flung open the door. His cheeks were stained with tears.  
"Hi, Severus,"I said to him.  
"Hi, Lily,"he smiled at me.  
I heard the sharp _thwak _of a slap and I gasped.  
"Stupefy!"I heard Eileen shout. "Petrificus TOTALUS!"  
She walked into the little room. Her cheek had a red mark on it.  
"Hi, Lily,"she said to me. "My husband was going to drive you to Hogwarts, but instead I'll floo you. Mr. Dumbledore will understand, I'm sure."  
"Floo?" I asked nervously.  
"Don't worry,dear. Okay, take this powder."  
She held out a flower pot.  
I took some powder. Most of it fell through my fingers.  
"Step into the fire."  
My eyebrows furrowed.  
What if Sev had been faking our friendship all these years? What if this was a cruel way to kill me?  
I took a deep breath.  
"Say Hogwarts when you step in," encourage Eileen.  
I stepped into the fireplace. I dropped the powder. Rose looked at me reproachfully as the flames turned green and engulfed us.  
"Hogwarts," I said knees wobbling as I urged my words not to shake.  
In a whirl of green powder I was at a magnificent office.  
It was a huge room, with marble walls and floors.  
I gasped. On a perch stood a handsome bird with red and yellow feathers.  
"Hi," I told the bird softly. Rose mewed gently.  
"It's pretty, isn't it," I heard a voice say. I looked up.  
"Hi Remus," I said in surprise.  
He looked exceptionally pale and weak.  
"Are you okay Remus?" I asked him anxiously.  
"Yea-" he started just as Sev whirled into the room.  
"Hi, Sev," I said just as Sev snarled, "What's HE doing here?"  
I shrugged. "What does it matter, Sev?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.  
"It doesn't," said Professor Dumbledore stepping into view. He stroked the bird.  
"Now, Miss Evans, you and Mr. Snape may go down to the feast. Would you also escort Mr. Lupin to the Hospital Wing?"  
I nodded and nudged Severus. After a moment, he nodded too.

After dropping Remus off at the hospital wing, we sauntered to our separate houses to greet our friends.  
"Molly!" I cried as "Abercrombie, Anna!" became a Ravenclaw.  
"Oh boy, Lily!" shouted Molly.  
"Chang, Ben," said Professor McGonagall loudly.  
Ben Chang became a Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table applauded.  
I fought my way through the crowd and openly hugged Molly.  
"Marlene!" I yelled. Professor McGonagall shot me a look.  
"Ah, Lily!" said Marlene dramatically. "We meet again, my old friend!"  
I rolled my eyes but happily.  
Severus looked over at me. His face was almost bitter?I dismissed the thought, and waved to him. After a moment he waved back.  
"Seriously, Lily, we missed you!" gushed Alice, then whispered to me, "Tonight's the full moon. We'll creep out and check for werewolves."  
I screamed.  
Professor Flitwick toppled off his pile of books.  
Potter grinned at me.  
Professor McGonagall glowered disapprovingly at me.  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"Sorry," I muttered and went of to greet Mary.

That night, Alice woke me up.  
"NO, Alice," I told her.  
"No worries Lil," she told me. Rose squeaked.  
"You woke up Rose," I whispered.  
"I know. I heard. Look, Lily. We're going to just peek out the window."  
I heard a howl in the distance and I gulped. I heard another howl. This one sounded uncomfortably close.  
We ran and looked out the window.  
Hazel eyes. Gray fur.  
The werewolf looked up. His eyes seemed to widen. So did ours.  
I don't know how we knew. We just did. The small hints seemed to add up...HIM missing, HIM looking sick, HIM being so kind. I just had assumed that was his natural personality.  
"Remus," I breathed


	14. Telling Him We Know

"Alice," I whispered in the morning.

"We have to tell Remus we know."

Alice stared at me in horror. "You are JOKING woman! I ain't telling the guy!"

"Okay, I'll tell him," I said urgently.

"Why does he have to know anyway?" she grumbled absentmindedly.

I stared at her. "Al, if he didn't know we know, he'll think we don't know and won't ever tell any of his friends about him and he'll know we know and he'll know we were lying, you know?"

She stared at me, then started to laugh.

"ALI!" I complained.

"I know one thing," she said snickering. "You are in love with the word "know"."

"Shut up," I grouched.

That morning, Remus seemed tense. All the color was drained from his face.

Me and Alice exchanged looks.

"Hey Remusss?" I asked anxiously.

Potter strode over. "You can tell me instead," he grinned.

In an instant, Sev was by my side.

"Leave. Her. Alone," he growled.

"No, it's okay Sev," I told him grimly. "I need to talk to the we-Remus."

I was trying to tell Remus subtly that I knew. Alice gave me a murderous look. Remus understood. He looked suddenly scared.

"I mean," I babbled. "I was gonna say "the winner. You won a-a Charms tournament! Heh heh! I was gonna tell you in private-"

Alice gave me a swift kick.

"AH!" I screamed and winced. "I mean-let's go collect your...um...prize! Yeah!"

Remus knew he should listen. He stood up and told Potter, "Go ahead to Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Potter nodded a little.

"Okay...well, Evans can come with me!" he said cheerfully.

"No way."

So, me and Alice and Remus were stuck in a broom closet while Potter-lucky guy-was in a class.

"Remus," I dropped my voice. "We know. We saw you, your eyes and...yeah."

"Pure poetry," Alice told me sarcastically. I glared at her.

She dropped her gaze. "IT BURNS!" she moaned.

I wanted to strangle her.

"Um...guess you know now huh?" Remus said quietly.

My glower at Alice bored into her eyes. She blinked guiltily.

"Sorry, Remus," she said sincerely.

"It's okay," he muttered. "I just-yeah," he finished lamely.

I knocked him over.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry,that was a hug," I smiled at him.

"GROUP HUG!" shouted Alice. So we group hugged...

...just as McGonagall opened the door to the broom closet.

"10 points from Gryffindor for...ah...not showing up for class," she said dryly.

I went red. "Sorry Professor," Remus and I muttered together.

We rushed to DADA

"So, you raise your wa-" We burst into the classroom as our professor was explaining, he pursued his lips, "10 points from Gryfindor for the 10 minutes you missed from this class!

"But...but..sir...professor..Mcgonagall...professor Mcgonagall...she already took points from us." Alice stuttered furiously, trying to keep her cool.

"I don't care! Sit down as you have rudely disturbed another 2 minutes of my class, and for that, 2 points, from EACH of you, and you can thank !" Professor said. Me, Alice, and Remus clenched our fists as Marlene, and Molly looked at us sympathetically. Potter, and Black, However, being the jerks they are, were smirking in my direction, probably thinking along the lines, "Evans, and Lupin got in trouble, Evans, and Lupin got in trouble! I glared at him, as he shielded his eyes! I turned on my heals, and went to find the empty seat next to Marlene.

"My Dear Friend, don't you fret, it is merely a one time thing, you see with a teacher as dumb as that, you are likely to...to...to slip on a cat!" Marlene said poetically! I laughed and rolled my eyes at her,

"what?" I chuckled, she shrugged and I turned towards the teacher, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glanced at us from above his spectacles "raise your wands and nice and clearly, say Expelliarmus, to disarm your opponent. Don't fret, I have set up mats for the safety of the victim."

"Sir? We're doing non-verbal spells?" I asked

"yes, miss Evan, is there a problem?"

"No...no...no sir, no-not at all" I felt sweaty. I never got In trouble. Ok now, let's try.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. I realised no one else had said anything.

I opened my eyes, dreading the worst. I gasped! I hadn't shot Potter. I accidentally hit the teacher. They were all gaping at the unconscious professor. Potter took the pleasure and "aguamenti" he said pointing the wand at the sir. he stood up.

"you...you.." He growled, "60 points from Gryfindor for attacking a teacher."

"But...I swear..but..I didn't mean it" I stuttered.

"Go to Mcgonagall, give her this slip, and never come back to this class again" he said, I was not used to this, so I just cried. Sev, Molly, Marlene, and Alice came to comfort me but

"Stay away from Evans!" I sniffled audibly.

"Sir, I didn't mean it, I wanted to hit Potter, my opponent" I said defensively

"did you hear me count?! I said on the count of three," I hung my head.

I shuffled away to Professor Mcgonagall's office.

she read the letter over and looked up at me.

"is this true." I didn't lie, I shook my head and told her the story. She nodded,

"I'm not going to argue with him, but seeing as you are so good at transfiguration, you can take extra lessons with the second years. " I glowed. I nodded, a little more cheerful.


	15. Potter Trouble-Last Day Before Summer

"It's the last day!" I squealed, a few heads turned and Alice pulled me onto to me seat.  
"OWIE!" I screached, more heads where turning  
"What's wrong with you today Lily, why are you so hyper!?" Alice growled  
"Well maybe you could stop being so mean" I pouted at her, as she rolled her eyes, and turned to Frank,  
"No worries hun, when you're our friend, we won't ever be mean." Potter was walking towards us.  
"You know I was joking right?" Alice said, worry was seen in her eyes. I nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Back off, Potter." I said calmly, he made a puppy-dog face.  
"Pwetty pweaze wiz a chewwy on da top?" He said in a sickening baby voice, I glared.  
"Go away Potter, and I advise you to NEVER use that voice again." I scolded,  
"And what's mummy going to do about it then?" He said threatiningly. I shrugged  
"A little bit of," I put my hand into my pocket to pick out my wand, "Magic."  
He chuckled, and raised his wand,  
"Potter, you're much to scared to hurt a girl!"  
He grinned  
"Nope, no, don't think I am!" He had a look in his eyes that scared me. He eyed Remus, who glared harshly at him, and then lowered his wand  
"This spell is only for that Snape." Poor Remus looked like he wanted to strangle him. A few Gryffindors looked up curiously from their work, but the Marauders where gone by then.  
"Oh no! We have Herbology!" I groaned, as I checked my schedule  
"Herbology is like philosophy. Why, When, How, Why of the Plant's little life." I heard Marlene sing behind me. I grinned, I was in the mood for fun.  
"HERBOLOGY IS LIKE PHILOSOPHY. WHY,WHEN,HOW,WHY OF THE LITTLE PLANT'S LIFE," I said at the top of my lungs. Marlene was now totally challenged.  
"HHHEEEERRRRBBBBBOOOOOLLLLLOOOOOOGGGYYYYYYYYY-" She screamed,  
"Well, I would have expected more from you, , " We hung our head as Mconagall strode through the portrait door.  
"10 points from Gryffindor," The common room groaned, and some glared at us.  
"Dear girl," Potter was wagging his finger at us, " When you're MY friend, you can do anything bad and you'll NEVER get into trouble" I sulked and looked at him  
"Even if i was offered one million galleons to be your friend, I wouldn't take it!" I spat  
"How about one billion, you know I'm rich Evans, I could give you everything," He waggled his eyebrows  
"What a spoilt brat, I bet your parents are soooo proud," I stated sarcastically,  
"They are actually," He said not getting the sarcasm  
"Idiot..." I muttered  
"HEY! I didn't do anything!"  
I started to head to Herbology.  
He followed me through the hole,  
"Please," he said  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Pwetty pwease"  
"NO, and don't use that voice!"  
I was getting fed up, and we had reached the garden before anyone else.I groaned; we were alone  
"Potter, during these minutes, I wish them to be absolutely silent."  
He pouted  
"But-"  
"NO BUTS!" I yelled  
"But," he sniggered  
"So immature, "I rolled my eyes. What a baby  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover!" He said  
"I didn't, I read the book, got a quarter way through it, and absolutely despised it," I stated  
"You're starting to sound like Minnie," Potter said.  
I raised my eyebrows  
"Minnie? like Minnie mouse?" I asked  
"McGonagall, and what's Minnie mouse?" He answered curiously  
"Muggle stuff, now leave me alone" I said  
"But i dont want to!" He whined, just as the class walked in, I grinned to myself. Tommorow, i would go home with Marlene, Alice, and Molly, without Potter! and it would be the best summer ever!


	16. Allana Figg

"Remember, guys, on the fourth of July, you're coming to my house to stay for four weeks, okay? Only four days till then!" I squealed, hugging Alice as I got on the train.  
Molly rolled her eyes. "You're getting as gushy as Mary," she informed me.  
"HEY! I'm not gushy!" Mary said, looking outraged.  
"Yes, yes, whatever," Molly said, shaking her head. She winked at me and mouthed: "Yup, she is."  
I giggled. Then Alice and I ran through the wall together.  
"MUM! DAD!" I screamed. They hugged me. I looked around.  
"Where's Petunia?" I asked them, feeling confused. I mean, she didn't have any friends except for a girl called Yvonne, but Yvonne was currently in a plane, traveling to Alaska.  
"Her boyfriend Dan is at the house with her," Mum told me.  
"Boyfriend?" I asked, my confusion increasing. "Since when does Tuney have a boyfriend? She's only 13!"  
Dad chuckled. "We don't think it will last, anyway," he explained. "They're always getting into fights."  
I nodded as I strapped myself into my dad's Mini Cooper.  
He drove to our house.

We got home an hour later. The traffic was unbelievable, and I wanted to go right to bed when we arrived home.  
"Nope," Mum said. "You're going to meet our new neighbors."  
I jumped up. "Let's go!"  
For the past year we'd had people looking at the house next to ours, but no one had bought it which annoyed me. I really wanted neighbors.  
I took Rose, ran to the door, and pressed the bell, which sang Happy Birthday. An older girl in a party hat opened the door and smiled at me. "Come in! It's Allana's birthday!" she told me.  
"I'm Lily," I said and immediately felt stupid. The girl didn't seem to think so though. "I'm Arabella Figg," she said. She nodded. "Mrs. and Mr. Evans told me about you. You're 11 years old and your favorite color is red. I'm 15 and my favorite color is yellow." She smiled.  
"O-kay?" I half-asked.  
"Belly!" shouted a small voice.  
"Wait up, Michael!" Arabella called. To me, she said: "That's my three year old brother Michael. He's very annoying at times. Well come in!"  
I walked in.  
"Hi," said a voice softly. "I'm Allana."  
Allana looked about nine years old. She had light blonde curls and big green eyes. She had a few freckles on her nose, and a book was tucked under her arm.  
"Hi Allana," I said. "What are you reading?"  
Her smile widened. "Gone With the Wind," she said. "Wanna see?"

Me and Allana hit it off right away. I told her about Hogwarts and she looked wistful.  
"Where's your dad?"  
" He's divorced from Mum. He's a Squib. Arabella didn't go to Hogwarts because she's a Squib too but a tall man with a white beard came and told me that I would be going to Hogwarts in two years. I wish Arabella could come," she said.  
"You'd like Hogwarts," I told her.  
She nodded. "I know. I bet I'd like it more than the zoo and the penguins. I love penguins!" she said happily.  
"So do I!"  
"I also like cats. Your cat is so cute," she added.  
"Her name's Rose."  
"I know."  
Mrs. Figg walked over.  
"Daisy and Marcus said they're bringing over your sister Petunia and her boyfriend Daniel , and then you have to go," she said, setting down a tray of cookies.  
Allana leaped to her feet. "Please can Lily stay over?" she begged, looking at her mother with big green eyes.  
So Mrs. Figg called my mum, and my mum agreed.  
"YES!" we whispered and took the plate of cookies to Allana's room.  
"Your room is beautiful," I said. I bit into a cookie.


	17. Couches

I was tired.  
It was the 4th of July, and my friends were coming over. Well, Mum decided to make me work my butt off: cleaning under couches, cleaning under the cushions of couches, cleaning over cushions of couches, cleaning over couches, you name it. In my brilliant mother's words: "Your friends are coming."  
Yes, because they're going to invade the couches.  
"Thanks for your help, Allana," I grumbled. She was watching me as I dusted off the couch.  
She looked at me. "I didn't dirty the couches. I won't clean them," she pointed out.  
I folded my arms. "You could have helped anyw-"  
I didn't get to finish my sentence.  
Molly exploded out of the blocked up fire place. "Sorry," she panted. "I had to Floo-and Mum's here, she can help clean up the room-"  
Molly's eyes fell on the couches. "Clean couches," she remarked. "Who cleaned them?"  
I raised a hand.  
**"**Wow," she murmured. "You actually volunteered to clean couches?"  
"NO," I said through gritted teeth. "But my mum made me clean them."  
Molly didn't seem to hear me. She was looking at Allana. "Oh, hey. Who are you, dear-"  
"MOLLY, she's not a baby," I complained.  
"Oh bye mum!" shouted Molly. I practically HEARD Molly's mum rolling her eyes. "Good bye dear," Molly's mum called. Then she Floo-ed back to Molly's house, or wherever she was going.  
Marlene came next. She was clutching on to her mum's arm as they apparated into our "Living Room".  
""Oh, what lovely couches these are. I do compliment you on your extraordinary work, Lily." Marlene said looking surprised.  
I threw my hands up in exasperation. "SOMEONE WHO KNOWS IT WAS ACTUALLY ME!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "But...WHY IS EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE OBSESSED WITH OUR CLEAN COUCHES!?"  
Marlene rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, keep yar tits on, dear friend of mine!"  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
She shrunk back, and I heard Allana laughing. I was about to shout at her too, but I realized I was just stressed. I mean, my best friends (Apart from Sev) were staying at my house for the whole summer. I was scared they'd get bored.  
"Sorry," I apologized.  
"It's ok-"  
Mary ran in. "So...much...traffic..." she panted. I looked out the window. A blue car was heading out of the drive. I guessed it was Mary's parents car.  
She spotted the couches. She looked surprised. Then she grinned. "Clean couches." "SOMEONE WHO KNOWS IT WAS ACTUALLY ME!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "I only know because mums ALWAYS make their children clean couches." She made a face. "Ah, tragedies, tragedies."  
I sighed" at her.  
Two hours later, Alice arrived. She appeared from a whirling blue tornado and landed on our floor, holding onto a boot.  
"I'm so late!" she cried and shoved a parcel at me. "It took a while to activate the Portkey, and you live so far away...where's Rose?" She spotted Allana. "Who's that?"  
"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the parcel.  
"A present, mum said you were so nice for inviting us. Well, who's that?"  
"That's my friend Allana," I told her.  
"What are you reading, Allana?" Alice asked kindly. Allana smiled at her. Well, I finished Gone With the WInd yesterday. Now I'm reading War and Peace."  
"Wow," said Alice looking impressed. "You'll probably be a Ravenclaw."  
"What?" asked Allana, looking confused. So Alice sat down to explain about the Houses. Allana seemed fascinated with the concept of being Sorted.  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"Oh no," I mumbled.  
"Who is it?" asked Molly and Allana together.  
"Sev," I muttered.  
"Who's Sev?" Allana asked, looking genuinely interested.  
"My best friend," I said while Mary said, "An idiot."  
"MARY!" I scolded.  
Sev walked in. "Hi," he said shyly.  
"Hey, Sev!" I replied.  
"Humph," mumbled Mary, and then added in a loud voice, "How long are you staying?"  
"Shut up, Mudblood," snarled Sev, then instantly looked regretful. "See what I mean, Lily?" mouthed Mary.  
I nodded and pushed Sev out. "Leave."


	18. Phone Calls and Summer

"I miss Arthur," announced Molly.  
It was the 9th of July, and the only people in the house were Molly, Alice, Marlene, Mary, and me.  
"Why?" I asked absentmindedly turning a page of my book.  
Alice squealed.  
I jumped a mile.  
"What's wrong with you?" I said shakily. "Alice, what did you see in that...LOATHSOME magazine of yours?"  
Alice didn't even object to the "loathsome". She held up her magazine, _How to make a Pure blood fall for a Muggle born!_ I thought it was a ridiculous title and I told her so. She always ignored me though.  
"Look at this article! You dial 62442 on your phone then once there's a beep you put in the numbers of "your loved one's name"! They'll immediately know what to do, because your loved one will be taken over by a trance to "pick up the phone". Made my a faint Imperius curse from when it was legal. You can talk to Arthur, Molly!"  
We all stared blankly at Alice.  
"Arthur isn't my loved one," Molly pointed out.  
"Why don't we just use Floo?" Marlene asked.  
"Too much work," moaned Mary.  
"I'm not in the mood," I grumbled.  
Alice gave us disappointed looks. Then she walked over to the phone and dialed 62442, followed by Arthur's name...in number.  
3rd POV  
"Why didn't you invite Peter?" asked James. He was wearing white pyjamas.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "I TOLD you, he went to Brazil!"  
James looked shocked. "He didn't tell us!"  
Remus looked pointedly at James. "ACTUALLY," he said. "He told us. You just were not listening."  
Sirius frowned. "He did? Are you sure?"  
"SIRIUS!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"What should we do?" Arthur asked, just as there was a ringing from a materialized phone.  
Arthur was suddenly overcome by the urge the pick up the phone. So he did.  
"Hi!" said a familiar voice.  
"Hey?"  
"Arthur, it's Alice!"  
"Oh, it's you Alice! Why did you call?"  
"Because I'M BORED! No one's doing any thing!"  
"Oh. Right. Well, talk to Remus! Heh heh." Arthur handed the phone to Remus. He was fascinated by the Muggle device, but he didn't want to talk to Alice. She was annoying, though Arthur knew Molly would kill him if he said that.

Remus accepted the phone from Arthur. "Hi Alice," he said.  
"Oh hey Remus. "  
"Um...why did you call?"  
"BECAUSE I'M BORED!"  
"All right. Just do something. Now I have to go. Wait! Does the phone disappear after the call?"  
"No...why would it?"  
Remus felt embarrassed. "Well, it only appeared for the call."  
"Call yourself smart. Of course it appeared for the call! We wanted it too. So it'll only disappear if we want it to."  
"Well...thanks for the free phone!" Remus said awkwardly and hung up. He started dialing again.  
"Who are you calling, Moony?" Sirius asked curiously.  
Remus sighed in exasperation. "Guys, please stop calling me that. It reminds me of my Transformations, which are terrible."  
"They won't be once we master the Animagus thingy majingy majing!" James said.  
Remus closed his eyes. "I should not have taught you the saying 'thingy majingy majing.'"  
"Why not?" James said looking innocent.  
Sirius, however was more interested in who Remus was calling.  
"It's my friend Summer Diggory," said Remus looking annoyed.  
"TELL US ABOUT HER!" chanted Arthur, James and Sirius.  
"You guys are so childish," muttered Remus, but he put the phone down. "Okay, she has dark curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's shy and in Ravenclaw and she loves reading and she's pr-and she likes purple, I mean. She's a great prankster."  
James and Sirius perked up. "Not sure if I like the sound of her though," dismissed Sirius.  
"Good," muttered Remus. He dialed Summer again. "Hi, Summer!" he said to her.  
"Hey Rem-hey what's that noise?"  
"Forgive me, Summer. These are my idiot friends, James and Sirius. I shall kill them soon."  
Summer giggled. "Could I talk to them? They sound...interesting."  
"Okay?" Remus passed the phone to Sirius.

Sirius was talking to Remus' friend. Her name was Summer. Here was their conversation:  
"Hi," he said.  
"Unicorns," she said.  
"What's up?" he half asked.  
"Peanut butter!" she replied.  
Just to see her reactions he said, "How you doing love?"  
And what she replied was, "I like stuffed animals."  
Remus' eyes narrowed. He snatched the phone. "You are 11 years old," he hissed.  
"11 and a half," sulked Sirius.  
Remus ran to the kitchen, took up a tomato, walked back into Arthur's bedroom with the boys and squeezed the tomato. "This is how much I care, Sirius."


	19. Crazy People

Lily's POV  
I hung upside down from the rope Marlene was holding up. My head grazed the floor. "OW," I groaned.  
Me and Marlene were taking turns holding up a rope for the other person to do tricks on. So far we'd only succeeded in swinging back and forth while hanging by our ankles.  
"You have an enormous weight, dear Lily," groaned Marlene. I tried to raise my head to give her a dirty look~I failed. My eyeballs felt as if they were rolling into my head, so I let go of the rope and collapsed on the floor. "Your turn," I told Marlene. She nodded, but then heard the back door's doorbell ring and we both rushed to the back door to see who was there...  
...and we saw The Marauders!  
"What are THEY doing here?" shouted Marlene while I shouted, "What's POTTER doing at my house?"  
Potter and Black smirked. "Now, now, Evans. Be polite. And you, McKinnon."  
I glared at Remus. "How could you let them come here, Remus?"  
Potter whined. "Hey, why do you call HIM Remus, and ME Potter? It's not faaaair."  
"Stop bugging me."  
"Shut up."  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
Remus looked at the floor. "Crazy people," he mumbled.  
My voice got dangerously quiet. "WHO, exactly, is a crazy person, dear? You'd better not be talking about me. Well, you people had better come in, you're filthy. What were you doing, rolling around in the mud?" I gestured them inside where Alice, Mary, and Molly were watching TV. Mary's jaw dropped the second the marauders entered the house. "What are THEY doing here?" Mary asked. I shrugged, not really listening until I heard someone shout, "YOO HAA!" and someone shout "BANANAS!" Then I heard a bunch of immature giggling.  
"Who was that?" I demanded. Remus stared at his feet. "It wasn't my idea, I swear to Merlin-"  
Two girls burst in to the house. One of them had brown curly hair and brown eyes; one of them had long fluffy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. They were both giggling for England and squealing stuff like, "Hey, it wasn't me!" and "_I_ wanted to shout 'bananas'!"  
"Who are they?" I asked Remus, clenching my teeth.  
"Well, that's Summer Diggory," Remus said, blushing. He pointed at the one with the brown hair that had shouted "YOO HAA!"  
"Okay?" I half asked. "And that one?" I nodded at Blondie.  
"Oh, that's her friend Savannah Beachly," dismissed Remus. "I don't know her very well."  
"Well, what are they doing in MY house?" I asked, my voice dangerously soft again.  
"Um...I thought you could use some company. See, Alice called a few days ago, and said you all were bored. Well, I remembered Savannah and Summer and that you never get bored around them, so I brought them round for the day. I'm sure it's okay, your mum said so..." Remus trailed off.  
I gave him a disappointed look and shook my head. "These are CRAZY people," I hissed. "Are they Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws then?"  
"They're not crazy!" He watched them rush around the house with Alice. "Okay, maybe they are. And, um, Summer is a Ravenclaw and Savannah's a Hufflepuff."  
"She's a RAVENCLAW?" I said incredulously. "Dear Godric, she's like a childish first year Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!"  
"Don't insult her," Remus said. Almost...angrily.  
"Wait, what?"  
Summer burst into the room. "Hey, Black, try and catch me! NOW! Try and catch me, nah nah! You can't!"  
"Oh, yes I can," Black muttered and started chasing her.  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, I might as well join in," I sighed. I watched Black trying to catch Summer. They were going at an amazing speed around the house and if interfered, they'd probably knock me over. "On the other hand..."


	20. Last Day of Holidays

Lily's POV  
The last day was horrid! Many days after little curly and her friend, goldilocks had left with Potter, Lupin (because I was now terrible mad at him), and Black, Potty's mum turns up saying that she was in charge of Remus, Sirius, and of course, her son, but their uncle went to with a bad case of dragon pox. So my mum, being the lovely person she is, invited the lot to stay with us! UGH! Lupin was too shy to send his crazy friends away, so they were stuck for that day too. Let me sum up the day for you in an few words. 'CRASH' 'BANG' 'CLANG' 'WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW CHINA!' 'NOOOO, NOT THE PIANO' meanwhile, me, Allana, Molly, Marlene, Mary, and Alice were up in our room packing!  
"Do you think Remmy likes that Summer girl?" Marlene asked, I pushed her lightly,  
"we're 11 for heavens sake!Well, I turned 12, but whatever."  
"We can have crushes, right?" Marlene asked, she clumsily tripped over my new, black school shoes which we had gotten from diagon ally, just a few days before.  
"MY NEW SHOES, IDIOT! YOU GRAZED THEM," I bet my face looked horrific, because everyone was laughing...hard! Soon enough, I was laughing with them. We snuck downstairs to see what the others were up to. Remus was shaking his head at the lot, with a look of disgust on his face. Sirius was tickling summer while she screamed,  
"Bananas! YOO HAAAAA!" Kicking her legs in Black's face!  
"Stop is Sisi!" She said as she kicked him in the nose  
"SISI? Sisi's a girls name!" He growled  
"yes, but your hair looks like a girl's!" He humphed and stormed away, to the kitchen.  
"No Sirius, don't leave me. I get lonely without you!" She tried to fake cry. I stifled a giggle. Alice slapped my mouth to keep me silent. We had to watch the show! He turned, and James snuck up behind him, pouring a cup of water on his head! We could not contain our laughter so I started laughing, potter looked up at me and smiled,  
"so you think I'm funn-" I slapped him...hard. He clutched his cheek  
"YOUCH, what was that for?" I shrugged and stormed up to my room, followed by Alice, Allana, and the rest of my friends, leaving Summer, Savannah and Sirius to their wrestling contest.  
I didn't want to sleep, so we stayed up VERY late! We finished our homework together, which was quite boring! We had to write a full 2 parchments about all the beasts we had learned about that year! Then I put on a course, everyone was fascinated.  
"Poor people, being stuffed in a tape, to be watched!" Alice wailed, I rolled my eyes  
"This isn't magic, sweet Alice! It's muggle stuff" she was still shaking her head, looking like she felt sorry for the pictures. I was shaking MY head too ! Feeling sorry for her brain! But she didn't know much about muggles. Eh...We watched, and watched, until Marlene fell asleep. And that girl SNORES!...a lot! Tuni had this device that if you clicked the red button it records voices...only voices! It's like voice memos. I clicked it, and this loud, gruff snore was heard. VERY audible, and we laughed sooooo hard, we almost died. I rolled over Alice, clutching my stomach. We ended up in a heap, all over each other. Allana came in seconds later, and I stared at her  
"weren't you inside!?"I asked..she giggled  
"I went to get cookies and milk.." She told me  
"why is it always cookies?" I asked, but I was pleased.I love cookies.


	21. Two Werewolves, One House

"Truth or Dare?" asked Marlene. "Ah, the fragrance in these words-how wrong-yet so very right," she sighed. I winced. "I don't care," grumbled Molly. I silently applauded her.  
"Truth!" yelled Summer aka Curly. I exchanged a look with Allana.  
"Ooooh! Ooooh! Who is it you give your heart to, my love, who do you wander in the clouds for? I ask this question because dear Lily-flower says we are too young for crushes~I say we are not."  
Curly looked confused. "So, who do I have a crush on?" she grinned. "That's easy! Sisi!"  
We all gaped at her. "Black?" me and Mary said together. "Sirius?" said Molly and Marlene. "Mr. Long Hair?" said Savannah and Allana. "Girl-magnet Number 2?" said Alice, twirling a basketball on her finger, seemingly fascinated by it.  
"No, no, Sisi! That's his name," giggled Curly. I made a face. "Whatever you say, boss," I said rolling my eyes. Marlene jumped up. "Let's do an operation-Alas, it is called an operation-to get the loved one of your life to love you, no?"  
"NO," said Molly and I together.  
"Why not?" asked Curly. "Because he's BLACK!" shouted me and Mary.  
"Okay, let us start the experiment," said Marlene looking triumphant.  
Curly nodded. "But what do you mean, _experiment_?"  
Marlene shrugged. "We see what he likes? What clothes, I suppose, oh yes it is true; He loves me and I love you! Sorry, couldn't find anything else that rhymed."  
"Pathetic," joked Mary. "Simply pathetic."  
Just then Mum called up. "Time to go, Lily-and-friends!" I heard her laughing at her own joke.  
We stumbled down the stairs, and saw Potter and his "Marauders" all ready. So I did the logical thing to do; I glared at them. Black and Potter smirked back.  
3rd POV  
"Summer, I need to talk to you about something."  
Summer turned around and saw her other best friend Remus Lupin.  
"We're leaving in 10 minutes," she reminded him. He nodded. "I know. But you have to. Quickly."  
Summer nodded and walked into Lily's "Living Room".  
"I need to say...that...I'm...I'm a...monster."  
Summer looked at him in surprise. "Why?" That was what she used to say to Savannah about-but Remus couldn't be one, he was too calm and collected and-  
"-I'm a werewolf. So I'm a monster." He spoke clearly.  
"Remus, am I a monster?"  
"NO!" he said, and flushed. "You're not a monster because you're not a werewolf!"  
Summer looked at him. Then she pulled up her sleeve. She had the same marks as him.  
Remus stared. "But...you can't be a werewolf! Werewolves are monsters!"  
"Oh, you did NOT just call me a monster!" joked Summer, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, don't be so hard on yourself, Remus. You're awesome."  
And on that note, they left the "Living Room" and loaded into the car.

Lily's POV  
"Hey Sev!" I shouted as we got onto the train.  
"Hi." His voice was flat, and I suddenly remembered how he was to Mary. But I had to forgive him. Mary had been pretty rude herself, actually. "Don't worry, I forgive you," I said.  
He blinked. "Really? Well. Wow! Thanks Lil," he said, and we went to find a compartment.


	22. I Never

Marlene shook her hair out of the way. "Okay, so you have to show the other girls he's YOURS."  
"But he's NOT mine." Curly sounded confused.  
Marlene shook her head pityingly. "You make it LOOK like he's yours. He will be sure to fall head over sneakers for you, my little Star-ling."  
Curly's confusion was increasing, I noticed with satisfaction. "Head over sneakers? Starling? What in the name of Merlin?"  
Marlene huffed. "Don't be such a party pooper! IT'S MEAN TO POOP ON PARTIES, MY DEAR! MWHAHAHAMWAHA-" I gave her a Chinese burn-"Ha," she finished feebly.  
"GUYS, I'm bored, let's play a game," moaned Savannah/Blondie/Goldilocks.  
"Like?" I snapped.  
Blondie shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe um...Would You Rather? I Never?"  
"I've never played I Never," I informed her. "I don't even know what I Never is, Savannah."  
"It goes like this-so you say something you've never done. We each get 11 pieces of candy. The people who HAVE done what you never did throw their candy inside the circle. Clear?"  
I inwardly groaned. Booooring. But I DEALT with it and said "Fine".  
Molly started. "I never thought that TV was people stuffed into a box."  
The only person who threw in candy was Alice.  
"Take it seriously, Mols," reminded Mary.  
"My turn!" Savannah shouted. "I never was a Gryffindor."  
"Good one, Savannah," said Marlene in awe as everyone but Summer/Curly threw in candy. "Good one."  
"My turn!" shouted Alice. "I never got over two Christmas presents each Christmas."  
We all groaned as everyone threw in candy.  
"I only have nine pieces," I complained. "And here's mine-I never fancied a marauder."  
The air was filled with "Lily!" and "Give us a break, Evans!" I smirked. Everyone but Blondie had thrown in candy.  
Savannah sat there proudly. "I fancy Jason Wood from Gryffindor," she grinned sheepishly.  
"What if I USED to like Remus?" asked Molly.  
"What if I USED to like-" Alice started but I interrupted  
"If you EVER liked a marauder, keep your candy in the circle," I clarified. "Your turn," I added to Mary.  
Mary's eyes lit up. "I never didn't pay attention in History of Magic!"  
All the candy but mine and Summer's went in. "Really?" I asked Mary skeptically. "You pay attention in History of Magic?"  
Mary looked offended. "YES," she emphasized. I grinned at her. "Okay, Molly's had a turn, Savannah had one, Alice did, I did, Mary did-Summer, Marlene, you guys go."  
Summer began, "Um...I never lied to anyone."  
"WHAT?" We all snarled.  
"I'm not letting go of my candy!" I wailed.  
"That's not fair!" shouted Alice.  
She smirked at us. "Rules are rules."  
Every single one of us dropped candy into the circle.  
"Only eight pieces left," I huffed. "I'm MAD. Humph."  
Marlene laughed. "I never cried for a silly reason." We all threw in our candy, but not before giving Marlene a dirty look.  
"Damn," Mary groaned. "That freaking sti-"  
"Hey, we have to get dressed into our robes," I said. I was already dressed in them. So as everyone got changed, I stared out the window. I saw Hogwarts and laughed happily. I couldn't wait to go in there.


	23. Selena Mayson

Blondie, Curly, Shakespeare, the rest of my friends (who I couldn't think up nicknames for), and I walked through the Great Hall doors thinking to ourselves how much we had missed this place...our home. Of course, we had to be separated from Savannah, and Summer since they're not in Gryffindor.I took a seat in the most crowded area to avoid Potter. Naturally, he found his way close enough to me.  
"Sweetie, I heard you telling McKinnon that the fact I was there for some of your summer made it the best of the best."  
I could tell I looked appalled, "I did not!" I fumed,  
"Don't lie, darling. I know you'd prefer me and MY friends ! Who wouldn't?" He smirked, as if he had won a battle.  
"I don't know. Half the universe?" With that, I stalked over to Mary, Alice, and Marlene. Molly was with Arthur, ignoring Potter's angry face, as several 'burnnnn' and 'you just got owned' 'and by a GIRl' filled the air around potter's tomato red face. By a girl? Did he just say that? How sexist. Why are we so underestimated, I could chop Potter into tiny pieces and feed his remains to my cat! A crowd of terrified looking first years entered the hall. I was so upset Allana wasn't coming this year. It is depressing me! and she HAS to get into Gryffindor! She told me I could call her Lana, though. I told her I loved her name already, not that Lana isn't a nice name. The first girl, Maia Murray, was sorted into Slytherin. Then there was some model looking girl with bright blue eyes, and stunning blond hair, called Mackenzie Maddison. Wow, stunning looks, and stunning name, who got sorted into Ravenclaw, and I thought I heard her shriek in a very fake high-pitched voice, that sounded like a decomposing, singing doll, that was being chewed on by a demon. Oh Merlin, tell me what has become of Lily Evans. She was just a first year. Then came Maxwell Robinson, who was sorted in Slytherin too. Oh, honestly! Is anyone going to be sorted into Gryffindor. And Godric replies. A small girl. Very pretty, her face was tear-stained, a look of sadness was obvious. Her straight brown hair was messy, and her dark eyes had bags under them. Probably from lack of sleep. Her name was Selena Mayson. She dragged her petite body, which I noticed was a bit too petite, and slowly, as if hesitating, sat down. I noticed she was throwing worried glances at a boy in the was shooting her an icy glare. As if he expected something important from her. The hat yelled Gryffindor after many moments and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. The boy looked angry, and she looked terrified. she straightened her hair down with her hands to hide her crying face. I felt so sorry for her. I grabbed her hand without thinking. She flinched then cried quietly,  
"No, please don't hurt me!" She sobbed. Barely audibly. No one was looking. They were interested in the boy trying to wrestle the poor sorting hat, which he thought could fight back with no hands or legs. Well, we know he's not in Ravenclaw.  
"No..no, I won't hurt you, I promise. I just thought you seemed upset. No one should be upset in Hogwarts. It's a wonderful place!" I told her softly. The fear in her eyes subsided and she looked at me.  
"I'm Lily Evans. I really like your hair." She forced a laugh,  
"Thank you," she said, she was going to head towards an empty seat, all alone, but I stopped her,  
"No please! I'd like to be your friend. Come sit with me!" I said suddenly. "If you want to" I added. For the first time, she actually smiled. and I smiled back.  
"Well if you're that desperate!" She said grinning. The smile left her face,"My brother's about to be sorted" she said! It almost didn't sound like her. More like a croak. I recognized the boy with the icy glare. He instantly got sorted into Slytherin. He shot Selena a look that almost said 'I told you so' She tensed up and I put a reassuring arm around her.  
"So what's up with you are your brother?" I asked  
"My whole family's been in Slytherin for ages, and I was required to by my family, or else I'd be breaking some kind of rule. He's my twin. His name's Alec. Alexander actually. He was mad because even if I made Slytherin, I would be a nice one. I stood up for a girl, Lexi Malkinson. he called her a mud- a mud-" she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"oh" I said softly. "But you don't want to be like them"  
"But i'll be punished" she said sadly  
"Not if you stay with me. My mum'll let you." A ghost of a smile washed over her small face.  
"Now EAT! I want to see some fat in you." She laughed and we dug into the delicious Hogwarts food.


	24. Let's Make A Deal

I couldn't let Selena bunk alone! In a room with strangers. I felt that now she is coming to my house during holidays, I had some kind of responsibility...like being a big sister. There was only one way! I had to get rid of the most annoying roommate,so Sel could come In her place. It was going to be hard, though. She was a new girl who couldn't come last year, and Dumbledore made some exception to let her in 2nd year. We got to know her last night and she spoiled the fun!

Next morning, I wake up to find a face looking down at me! A boy's face. I screamed loud and yanked my wand from my drawer. I pointed it at him without realising who it was and yelled 'STUPEFY.' It was James Potter.  
"Owwie!" He whined, "that hurt." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"YOU STALKER! GET OUT! THIS IS THE GIRLS ROOM!" I yelled, throwing pillows at him. A thought occurred to me. "How did you get up here anyway? It says in Hogwarts a History that boys can't come up the girls stairs."  
"I got Isabelle Maddison to stand on there while I went up. She's willing to do ANYTHING for me! She even  
let Peter come up as a special favour to me, though she threw him out when he started sniffing her knickers." I wrinkled my nose.  
"GET OUT!" I yelled again.  
"Fine...fine" he said exasperated, "stop playing hard to get!"  
"I'm 12, you know...just...WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO YOU?" I fumed. He finally left reluctantly.  
I brushed my red hair and tied it messily into a bun, with my fringe loose. I clipped it back since I hate it when my hair covers my face and I dressed in my grey skirt, Gryffindor tie, shirt and grey jumper, and I put on my robes. I then put on my shoes and headed down to see Isabelle Maddison. She was the new kid in our dormitory who was obsessed with makeup, clothes, and making sure her hair was perfect. We could have no fun without her lecturing us about destroying pillows, and diets when we eat sweets together. She actually told me I was getting fat! That made me so mad! And when Isabelle turned around last night, we had to hold Marlene by the legs as she tried to jump at her. She kicks...hard.I think I was this close to breaking my nose. But it was a hilarious sight. When Isabelle saw us on the floor, laughing like maniacs, she started the lecture about how the floor is dirty! That just made us laugh even more. Since then...she's hated us back.  
I walked up to her and she turned. She saw me and made a face.  
"What do you want?" she said in a high-pitched squeaky voice. She sounded like that girl. Mackenzie Maddison. Oh right! probably sisters.  
"Could you switch bunks with my friend Selena?" I asked as nicely as I could. Resisting the urge to reach out and crack a bone in that stupid...flawless...zitless face! Just half a meter. The size of my arm. I could just...no..I had to make the deal.  
"Why would I do that?" She asked, rolling her eyes and rubbing her very lipglossy mouth, then showing her perfect row of white teeth.  
"Anything you want within reason." I told her automatically  
"Well..I hear James Potter has fallen for-" I interrupted her  
"What is up with children these days?! We are 12 years old and you are talking to me about all this falling for-" I sighed exasperated  
"Yes, yes, you are clearly old-fashioned. I don't see what he sees in you." I clenched my fist willing myself not to break her perfect, tiny nose.  
"so what has Potter got to do with this deal?" I asked her through my teeth.  
"Well, I want him to notice me. As you old-fashioned people thing, we can't date at 12, but can't friends go out sometimes?" She winked. "Toodles."  
Soooo, she wanted to get James to take that girl out. And HOW could I do that? I need some breakfast. I'll figure this out later.


	25. Who's Voldemort?

I walked down to the Great Hall the next morning.  
"You look tired," remarked Mary. I yawned.  
"Of c-course I'm tired," I said. "I spent all night figuring out what to do about Isabelle and Selena."  
"Um...you could put Isabelle under the Imperius curse," suggested Alice.  
"ALICE!" Molly and I shouted at exactly the same time. "NO," I finalized. "Though she deserves it!" I couldn't help adding.  
Molly groaned.  
Isabelle plopped into the seat next to us. "So, does Jamesies like me yet?" She giggled.  
I looked at her in disgust. "No," I said slowly. "Actually, he doesn't."  
Isabelle flipped her hair. "Well, honey, if you want me to switch with Serena Mayflower, you'll have to try harder."  
I gritted my teeth. "Selena Mayson," I corrected.  
She waved a hand. "Yeah. Whatever. Serena Mayflower."  
"IT'S NOT SERENA MAYFLOWER!" I screamed. "Oh just-screw you, Maddison! How did you get into Gryffindor anyway?"  
Isabelle pretended she hadn't heard me and she turned and started fluttering her eyelashes at Potter.  
"What an idiot," I grumbled.  
"We know," comforted Molly.  
"What a freaking boy-obsessed idiot," I grouched.  
"I totally agree," said Alice.  
"What a dumb idiot," I groused.  
"If you do not mind me saying so, the word "idiot" is getting a little bit old," Marlene told me.  
"What if I do mind?" I said grumpily. "Oh, hi Selena!" I had just seen her sitting at the end of the table, twiddling her thumbs. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Oh, hey Lily!" She walked over and sat beside me. "I was making friends with Anne Winthrop," she informed me. "That's nice," I said absentmindedly. I had spotted Mary's copy of Witch Weekly. "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED GETTING STRONGER!" the headlines screamed. "Who's he who must not be named?" I asked. Just my luck-Potter heard me. "Voldemort," he called. Half the table shuddered. "Who's Voldemort?" I asked. He threw me a look of pity. "An evil man who most people call You-Know-Who. My dad is an Auror and he's working hard to stop Voldemort from power. Not really working though." He shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich.  
I shook my head in disbelief. I wasn't going to believe Potter. "Who IS Voldemort?" I asked my friends. Alice answered. "James is right, Lily. Most of the wizarding world calls him You-Know-Who though."  
"But Potter..."  
Alice nodded. "His dad is an Auror. It's natural he wouldn't be so scared of saying You-Know-Who's name. Now do you understand?" she finished.  
Actually, I didn't. What's so scary about a name? But I nodded and said "Yup. I understand."  
Marlene abruptly stood up. "I have to go, I have DADA first period, and you know what the teacher's like. Nothing like Mr. Rochester!" she sang.  
"We all have DADA first period," said Alice looking confused. "What's the rush?" But Marlene was already gone.  
"Sorry about Marlene," I told Selena under my breath and we both laughed.  
"Hey, do you want to join my dormitory?" I said feeling a little shy. I did not expect her answer. "I don't know. Maybe."  
I frowned. I thought she'd be more grateful. "But I thought-"  
"That I'm the lonesome little kid?" she snapped then softened again. "I made a couple of friends, that's why I'm not sure. But I DO think I want to move in to yours. I'm just still considering..." she stammered. "And I-yeah."  
I nodded. "Okay," I said feeling a little displeased. We continued our breakfast with tension in the air.


	26. Potions Class and Different Dormitories

Later that day, I ran to Potions. I knew Slughorn wouldn't mind if I was late, but still-I just didn't want to. It wouldn't be a good impression for the first day of classes (that year).  
I ran to his office. "Sorry...I'm late, professor."  
"No matter, Li-Ms. Evans," he corrected himself. "Sit."  
"You will choose a partner," he said curtly. "Which was not my decisio-"  
He was cut off by the stampede of feet as we tried to find a partner.  
"Remus!" I called. "Remus, wait! Let's be part-"  
I fought my way through the crowd to Remus, but as it turned out...he was with Summer.  
"Okay, really?" I grumbled. "Is Remus OBSESSED with Summer?" I shook my head. Who would I work with now? Alice and Molly were paired, and so were Marlene and Mary. They all shot me sympathetic looks.  
I decided to work with Dorcas Meadowes, a quiet Ravenclaw girl. But when I looked, she was with Black.  
So somehow, by some terrible bad luck, I ended up with Isabelle.  
"Oh my gash!" she shrieked. "Professor, professor! I can't be with Evans! No! Not Evans!"  
"Shut UP!" I hissed. "Okay, I'll brew the potion, you watch. I want full marks."  
So I stirred and I brewed and I stirred...and brewed...and stirred...  
"This is too much stirring!" whined Isabelle. "Oh my gash, I don't like!"  
"Must I remind you to shut up?" I said tiredly, finishing up the potion.

"Class dismissed!" barked Slughorn. "Full marks to Ms. Evans and Ms. Maddison. Ms. Evans, may I talk to you?"  
I anxiously walked to the front of the class. "Was there something you wanted?"  
Slughorn nodded quickly. "I hold an organization every week, The Slug Club. I would love it if you came!" he boomed..  
"Er...all right?" I said. "Goodbye Professor."

"Sorry we left you with Maddison," apologized Molly at dinner that day...for the millionth time.  
I couldn't stay mad at my friends. "It's okay," I shrugged. Then I spotted Selena.  
"SELENA! YO SELENA! OVER HERE!"  
Selena jumped.  
"Oh, hey," she said, noticing it was me. She looked strangely uncomfortable.  
"So, are you moving in to my dormitory?" I said excitedly. I really had assumed all along that she'd want to.  
Selena looked awkward. "I'm sorry Lily. I have friends: Amy and Lili and Taylor and Sally. I like them, and I don't want to move. I'm moving into your house, but I like my dormitory. Sorry."  
"What?" I said. The words hadn't quite sunk in yet. "You mean-"  
She nodded. "I'm not moving into your dormitory. Sorry again, Lily. I like it in mine."  
"Oh," I mumbled. I felt so surprised and weird. "I-I understand. Don't worry about it, Selena." I took a shaky breath. "Don't worry about it." She nodded-and then walked off. "Let's go to our dormitories. I gave Summer and Savannah the password, so we can work on the Get-Sirius-To-Like-Savannah project," Marlene told e.  
"WHAT?" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "Are you JOKING? No way!"  
"Why not?" said Alice, stuffing one last piece of chicken in her mouth.  
"Uh...because I do not feel like it!" I said angrily. "I have to write three rolls of parchment on how a Mandrake grows."  
"Doesn't it grow like a normal plant?" Black had appeared next to us.  
"Nooo," I said slowly. "It doesn't, as a matter of fact."  
I stood up. "I'm going to the dormitories to do my homework. Bye."  
"Fair warning," said Mary, "Summer and Savannah are already there waiting for us."  
"WHAT?"


	27. Fighting, Libraries, PEOPLE WHO GIGGLE

I was in a terrible mood! Like...horrific mood. I wanna punch something...or someone, so watch out. The human race is being destroyed by homework, and the fact that Summer was in my dormitory while I tried to do my homework did NOT help. I'm finishing my parchment on Devil's Snare, and Potter comes up to me. Humph! Not the time!  
"Would you like the honor of hanging out with James Potter?"  
"NO" heads were turning.  
"Why?" he pouted  
"JUST UNDERSTAND THAT NOT EVERYONE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" I screamed. More heads.  
"But if you would just-" I cut him off  
"Just leave me alone, Potter." His actions actually surprised me.  
"No" he replied stubbornly'  
"What?" I asked warningly  
" .No!" James stood there, hands crossed, like a toddler.  
"Potter...You better get out of my face now-"  
"No" I was fed up. My fist went up, but his reflexes were quicker, he grabbed my wrist.  
"How-"  
"I'm just THAT awesome." He stated. I rolled my eyes.  
"Go away" I pleaded  
"I don't want to." He said. I tried to loop his hand through my arm. I shoved him. But he remained in his place.  
"Don't do that!" He warned. "Or you'll be the one hurt."  
"Are you threatening me." I raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. I shrugged back and decided to ignore him. I continued with my homework.  
"What you doin'?...What you doin'?...What you doin'?...What you-" I smacked the back of his head. He looked embarrassed.  
"umm...I expected that I just-" I cut him off once again.  
"Save it, and shut up!"  
"Humph," he grumbled. "No fair."  
"You sound like a toddler, Potter. I'm sorry but-well, I'm not sorry, but you really really do." I shook my head. "Goodbye, Potter."  
I walked away...to the library. "Hi," I whispered, seeing Remus sitting at a table. "Hey," he whispered. "Was James annoying you?"  
I nodded.  
"Sorry about-" He stopped abruptly as Potter and Black came into view. "Oh no...they still...they..."  
"What?" I said.  
"They have this plan to become An-nothing," he said quickly.  
"What?" I said suspiciously.  
"I said, nothing," he mumbled. I shook my head at him. "What are they planning?" I asked slowly.  
"TheywannabecomeAnimagijustkidding," he said in a rush.  
I looked at him.  
"HUH?"  
"Nothing!" he said gathering his books and practically running from the library. I stared after him before following him...and saw Potter was following me.  
"Hello, dear," he said smirking. "Why are you following our Remus?"  
"Because!" I shouted, pulling out of his grasp.  
"Because of what?" asked Potter.  
"I don't know! Leave me alone!" I continued tracing Remus' footsteps.  
Potter wouldn't leave, however. "Come ON, Evans," he whined "COME ON WHAT?" I yelled, finally losing my patience.  
He looked at me. "TEMPER, TEMPER," he said. "And come on, why don't you just stay?"  
"Because I don't want to," I said, finally breaking free of his hand and running to catch up with Remus. "What is it Remus?"  
"Nothing!" he snapped.  
I backed away. "Alright...alright...that's okay...bye..." I mumbled. Remus nodded at me. "And if you do find out, just remember-not my idea. I'd never suggest something illegal."  
"What?" I said. "What do you-"  
"Oh there's Summer!" said Remus and ran off. I noted he wasn't lying because there was Summer Diggory.  
"HI!" shouted Summer, attacking Remus in a hug.  
I heard Summer giggling and Remus laughing weakly. "Heh...heh...heh..."  
I shook my head and walked away.  
I ran up to my dormitories.  
Marlene and Savannah were there, gossiping about..."Oh Merlin, isn't Jason Wood adorable?" Savannah said.  
"No," I muttered. "He isn't."  
"Oh hi!" said Marlene looking up. "Ah, it is you Lily...a pretty, dear, innocent flower. You, are a Gryffindor, so definitely not a coward," she said, holding a hand to her heart and fake sobbing. I gave her a look and the fake sobbing subsided to giggles. Savannah collapsed and also started to giggle.  
"Okay, really? Does everyone in the WORLD giggle?" I grumbled. "You know what, I'm going to go find Sev." At least he doesn't giggle.  
So I left the dormitories and stood outside the Slytherin common room, waiting for Sev to come out so we could hang out as we usually did at around that time.  
He didn't come out.


	28. Just another Marauder day

3rd Person:  
"She called me a toddler." James whimpered for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"Yes dear James. We heard you! Now would you bother to tell us WHO exactly called you a toddler?" Sirius humphed.  
"She called me a tod-"  
"I feel deeply sympathetic towards whatever problem you are facing James." Remus said looking up from his homework, "But I am very sorry to ask such a favour from you...Would you all mind shutting up as I am TRYING to finish my herbology homework. Which, correct me if I'm mistaken, was assigned to you guys too?"  
"Stop being a spoil sport Remmy!" Sirius whined,  
"Why won't she be my friend?" James wailed from the corrner,  
"Now you sound like a toddler." Peter stated, Sirius and Remus glared while muttering quiet dammits at the mistake Peter had made.  
"tod-tod...tod...toddler?..." He once again began to wail as Remus and Sirius groaned.  
"Whoever this is, you sure have a little crush!" Sirius teased, "Ooooo, Jamsies has a little crushy wushy,"  
"You're freaking me out, Sirius," Remus scrunched up his nose in disgust. Suddenly, loud snoring was heard. They all looked at James. He was drooling with a large, dreamy smile plastered to his face.  
"Lil...Lily! Why wont you like me...? Red hair...blue...green...whatever color eyes you have..." He giggled in his sleep while Peter and Sirius snorted.  
"Honestly! Has it not occurred to you and your minds that at 12 years old you cannot date someone!" Remus huffed.  
"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to have a crush?" James had awoken.  
"I never said that, but so what if she doesn't like you...?It doesn't make a difference."  
"But...but...it hurts down here." James placed a sorrowful look on his face and placed a hand to his...what he thought was his heart. Remus walked towards James and placed his hand on the other side of his chest...where his heart really was. James nodded.  
"I knew that"  
At that moment Lily walked in. Instantly, James began drooling. Lily took one look at him in disgust.  
"Is he sick? Shouldn't you take him to the hospital wing?" She asked. Even Remus let out a small laugh, while Sirius was rolling around on the floor whilst clutching his stomach.  
"have any of you seen my hairbrush?" She asked, walking around the common room.  
"Why don't you try..um I don't know...your room?" Sirius said mockingly.  
"Hardy Har Har! I borrowed Marlene's but I lost it here!"  
"Try Accio," Remus said,  
"Oh right! My brain's gone fuzzy!" She took out her wand, "Accio hairbrush" Nothing...A clicking sound was heard from James, and suddenly, BANG! The red hairbrush zoomed towards Lily whilst hitting him in the head. She glared at him and stormed out.  
"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" James yelled, Remus looked startled and slightly hurt.  
"What?"  
"Don't 'what?' me, you-you idiot!" Remus was looking very confused.  
"Ummm...James, I have no clue what you are talking about"  
"I know you know," Remus sighed, "But i'll tell you anyway!"  
"You like my girlfriend!" James shouted, "You were flirting with her."  
"One: If you are referring to Lily, she is not your girlfriend-"  
"Of course YOU would say that! You want her to yourself!" James was fuming, clenched fists pounding the floor. Ignoring the comment, Remus continued.  
"Two: I am, and so are you, WAY too young to think about this kind of stuff, and I was merely helping her!"  
"You knew I had the hairbrush so you told her how to get it!" Remus shook his head.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Maybe it would keep her here for longer..?" James said,  
"And?"  
"It smells like her!" James mumbled.  
"What it that exactly?" Remus raised an eyebrow  
"Strawberries" he said dreamily, and the group chuckled as James stared into outer space.  
"Straw...strawberries," Sirius said in between gasps,  
"What's so funny?" James asked,  
"You're drooling," Sirius laughed,  
"Ooohhhh...I don't get it" Sirius humphed!  
"Well! Be like that!"  
"No! I wanna have fun!"  
"PRANKS!' They said in unison.  
"No...no...no...no" Remus was shaking his head like a mad man.  
"What's wrong, Fuzzy?" James asked curiously,  
"Fuzzy? I'm a werewolf not a bunny rabbit! May I ask what is with you and nicknames?" Remus said, not looking up from his book. Sirius and James linked arms.  
"Let's bounce, FartFace,"  
"Right behind ya, ButtBoy" Chuckling at Remus' face, they skipped off towards the bedroom.

Lily was walking towards her friends in the great hall when she spotted Severus.  
"Hey! Yoohoo, Sev! Over here," He looked slightly embarrassed  
"Lily, what are you doing?" He muttered harshly,  
"umm...I just wanted to ask where you were the other day." She said, hurt.  
"Well, I have other friends too, you know!" He said, almost yelling. Lily looked taken aback,  
"o..ook.." Before she could burst into tears she ran back to the common room.  
"Wait Lily! Lily!" Severus said desperately  
"What are you calling her for?" Lucius sneered, "She's a mudblood." Snape shivered, but followed the blondie anyway.

Lily ran into the Gryffindor common room, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Evans? Hey...Eva-" Remus nudged him,  
"I mean, Lily!" She ignored him and ran up to her common room.  
"Ugh! Wait! I have an idea." Seconds later, Isabelle was standing next to the dormitory, so James could pass.  
"You said you'd touch my arm," James looked weirded out,  
"oooook" He said, reluctantly touching her oily arm.  
"You like it? It's as soft as a baby's butt,"  
"Good to know!" James said slowly, "I better dash." She looked upset, but then shrugged and headed down.  
"Hey Evans." James said  
"James, you pervert! Get out," She said sniffling,  
"I'm trying to be nice,"  
"But you're still the annoying James,"  
"Geez, Thanks" That hit a nerve, and he had a feeling he'd be whining later In the common room. She chuckled,  
"Get out!"  
"But, Lilypop-"  
"Don't call me that, James"  
"So we're on first name terms,"  
"Shut up, Potter"  
"Noooooooo"  
"Shut UP, James"  
"Ahh, there we go,"  
"Potter" She spat, James sighed.  
"Thank you...I am now thoroughly entertained!"  
"Really?!" James asked happily,  
"No." He sulked  
"Oh come on! Im an adorable guy, right?"  
"No."  
"Im adorable, but annoying?"  
"No"  
"I'm not annoying."  
"NO!"  
"So Im NOT annoying?"  
"No, you ARE annoying," Lily huffed,  
"It's fun annoying you,"  
"It wont be fun when i'm punching the hell out of you,"  
"Um...I've got abs, no girl could beat me."  
"First of all, you're WAY too skinny to have abs. Second, sexist!"  
"Now you're being sexist for calling ME sexist."  
"That doesn't even make sense!"  
"Geez, does EVERYTHING need to make sense?"  
"Har Har"  
"So you're amused,"  
"Very"  
"Really?"  
"NO! Now get OUT"  
"But-"  
"No but, one more but and I kick your butt down those stairs," James giggled,  
"You said butt"  
"Yes, yes I did, you immature prat!" James, sulking, began to head down the stairs,  
"James"  
"What?" He said gruffly,  
"Thank you!"  
"Does that mean we're friends?"  
"Never!"  
"Shame."  
"Didn't I tell you to get out?"  
"You called me back."  
"Im done now, so you can leave."  
"But I don't want to!" James whined,  
"OUT" Lily screamed,  
"Fine, fine!"  
"James?"  
"WHAT NOW?"  
"You are aware that you have drawing on your face?"  
"SIRIUS! YOU PRAT!" He yelled, running the startled boy.


	29. Getting in troublea lot

Lily's POV

A month passed. Halloween came.

"It's HALLOWEEN!" I sang.

"No, really?" grumbled Marlene. "Dear friend, we are as excited as you. Well, I am not sure about that…" she said, watching me prance around the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall

"What's so exciting about it this year anyway?" muttered Alice.

"I'm just in the holiday spirit," I said, smiling.

Just then, Savannah and Summer walked over. Savannah looked extremely bored.

"Why is no one in the holiday spirit?" I said, feeling a little let down.

"I AM!" squealed Summer. We jumped up and down.

"This year, I want to wear a costume," said Summer. "I think it would REALLY be fun."

I nodded. "I will too! THIS IS SO EXCITTTTTTING!" I said.

My bunkmates, Savannah and Selena watched us in disbelief.

"What's so special about this Halloween, woman?" Savannah asked, shaking her head.

"HOLIDAY SPIRIT, my friend. HOLIDAY SPIRIT," Summer said, and I grinned.

Just then, Potter and his friends walked over.

"Hey Summer," said Remus quietly.

"Hi, Remus," said Summer, smiling.

Me and Alice glanced at each other, but then shrugged.

"How's your Halloween so far, Evans?" Guess who.

"Shut it, Potter. As a matter of fact, it's wonderful."

"Dressing up, eh? Maybe I will too."

I was outraged. "PROFESSOR! HE STOLE MY IDEA! STEALER! STEALER! THIEF!"

"Er…" Potter started but was interrupted by the loud laughter of all my friends. "STEALER! STEALER! THIEF!" recited Mary. I glared at her. "Leave it."

"STEALER! STEALER! THIEF!" chimed in Molly.

"Molly! You betrayed me!" I said, surprised. "How dare-"

"STEALER, STEALER, THIEF!" yelled Selena.

"Are you done yet?" I grumbled.

"One more!" said Alice. "STEALER! STEALER! THIEF!"

"Hey, I wanted to do it!" Savannah said, pouting.

"Alright, get it out of your system," I said, feeling very annoyed.

"STEALER! STEALER! THEIF!"

McGonagall walked over.

"What is the problem?"

"Well, I called Ja-Potter a thief for stealing my idea-"

"What was your idea?" asked McGonagall.

"Dressing up for Halloween," I mumbled.

"Ms. Evans, dressing up for Halloween is a common Muggle tradition, it was not your idea," said McGonagall sternly. I nodded, humiliated.

Her expression softened. "Continue."

"Um…so I said 'STEALER! STEALER! THIEF!' and all my friends-" I gestured- "Thought it was a funny thing to say so they all said it, and….yeah," I finished lamely.

She nodded and walked away. We sighed in unison.

"Let's go," I said getting up. "We have Charms."

Marlene groaned. She doesn't like Charms.

"Do we haaaave to?" she asked. "I mean, it's Halloween! Yay."

"You could at least TRY to sound enthusiastic," I said, frustrated. "Halloween is a time of Goodwill and love!"

"Lily, I think you're getting mixed up with Christmas," Summer told me. "Halloween is a time where evil spirits come and rip your souls out so you can't even _feel _love."

"SUMMER! You betrayed me!" I cried.

But Summer had already moved on. She turned to Remus.

"Don't you just love Halloween?" she sighed. "Evil spirits coming out….like werewolves…"

Remus' eyes widened. He glanced up at the "sky".

He knew that day was a full moon.

"Um….I'm sure werewolves aren't all bad…" I jumped in.

Remus shot me a grateful look.

"Yes they are," Summer said, her expression darkening. She leaned over. "I'm a werewolf," she whispered so only me and Remus could hear. Then she picked up her half eaten croissant and leaned back in her seat, glancing at the sky where the full moon would be only hours later.

"Well….we'd better get to Charms," I said to my bunkmates and the Marauders who nodded. We walked to Charms.

In Charms, Molly and Mary had paired up. So had Alice and Dylan. Marlene was with Black who kept smirking and looking at her.

I ended up with Remus. "Hey," I said, smiling. "What Charm are we practicing?"

"Incendio, I think," said Remus glancing at me.

"Did you hear Summer?" I whispered. He nodded and grinned. I grinned back.

"Alright class, today we're practicing Incendio," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "The hand movement is…"

I zoned out after that. I already knew the hand movement.

"Alright," said Remus shaking me out of my daydream. "Come on Lily, you try."

I nodded. "Incendio," I said setting the desk on fire.

"No!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "You were supposed to do it to the fire-immune jar!" He nodded towards a jar that was on the desk me and Remus were sitting at.

"Oh," I muttered. "Sorry."

I glanced at Potter, and then looked away. "Remus, could you try?"

"Sure," he said, pointing his wand at the jar. "Incendio."

The jar lit up, but didn't burn. The flames danced merrily around it.

"You do it properly now," he said, grinning.

I nodded. "Incendio," I said, and the fire around the jar doubled.

"Pretty," I breathed.

"Um…Lily, can I ask you something?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Erm…didn't you just do that?"

Remus nodded. "Can I ask you something ELSE?"

I nodded. "What?"

"Are ties turn ons?"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Silencio!" shouted Flitwick in surprise, then his eyes widened. "Sorry, Ms. Evans!" He lifted the spell. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Try to avoid shouting in the future."

''Okay," I muttered. "Um…Remus, what is this about?"

"Nothing," Remus said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Well…yeah. I find ties incredibly sexy," I grinned. Remus went red.

"Um…good."

"Who's the girl?" I asked him, sighing. He jumped. "No! I was asking from a general point of-"

"WHO'S THE GIRL?" I said impatiently.

"Summer."

I grinned. "No, really?"

He went even redder, if that was possible.

"Class dismissed," squeaked Flitwick. Remus and I left the class. "What lesson do we have next?" I asked.

He checked his schedule. "Transfiguration." I groaned. "McGonagall, then. I don't wanna face her…"

"Why not?" said Remus curiously.

"Eh. She might still be mad about this morning," I said, shrugging.

"REMMY!"

"Hey, James. Hi, Sirius. Hi Peter," greeted Remus.

"Bye!" I yelled, running off. I did not feel like talking to Potter right then.

Once I was out of sight of the Marauders, I walked slowly, thinking of what costumes I could put together with my clothes. I remembered something I read in Hogwarts, A History about Hogsmeade. There was something about Gladrags Wizard Wear. But you had to be in third year to go to Hogsmeade. Next year, I thought wistfully, walking into the Transfiguration classroom. Next year.

"You're late, Ms. Evans," said Professor McGonagall. "Five points from Gryffindor. Take a seat."

I pursed my lips and sat.

"Today, we will Transfigure large stones into hats. Professor Dumbledore requested some hats," she explained. "The incantation is 'averte lapidem in hat'. The movement is swish and swipe. The stones are on the tables. You may begin"

Potter had whipped out his wand with a smug expression on his face. He swished and swiped and whispered, and just like that, the previous "stone" was a huge, marvelous hat. He stood up and bowed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said McGonagall approvingly.

I fumed as I pointed my wand at the stone. My hand shook as I said, "Averte lapidem in hat."

The stone crumbled to ashes. "I don't understand, Professor!" I said despairingly. "I usually do this well….I was practicing just the other day!"

Sev, who was at the other side of the room, shot me a sympathetic smile. I didn't return it. I slumped down from my seat.

So much for a wonderful Halloween.

I cheered up, though when Professor McGonagall dismissed us. We had Potions next, with the Ravenclaws. I was looking forward to that, though I wasn't sure why.

"Today, we will brew the Forgetfulness Potion," said Professor Slughorn. "This potion is hard, but I have faith that you will brew it correctly….especially you, Lily!" He smiled at me and I hesitantly nodded back. He continued, "You will do it independently, though you may need some help with the heating. If you do, grab the person next to you for that. Start."

So I started.

Slughorn was right when he said it wasn't an easy potion. It was the opposite of easy. It was HARD.

But I kept at it, and five minutes before the lesson ended, I eventually finished. I raised my hand. "Professor, I'm done!"

He walked over and peeked in my cauldron. "It's the perfect shade! 20 points to Gryffindor!" I smiled and glowed.

Summer bounded over when Slughorn went to check on Xeno Lovegood's potion. "How did you do so well? Mine turned out a purplish-brown." She scrunched up her nose. "Yugh."

"Summer, are ties a turn on for you?" She looked at me strangely. "Yes, but why?"

"Um…a guy asked me to ask you," I said.

She stared at me. "Okay, why did the guy want to know?"

"Never mind," I muttered, scooping some of the potion in a flask. I carried the flask to Slughorn. Summer was right behind me. "Who was it?"

"Later," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, keep your knickers on," she laughed. I handed the flask to Slughorn.

He looked at Summer. "Do you have a flask, Ms. Diggory?"

"Nope, mine turned out this icky brown-purple color. I decided not to hand it in. I'd just get a zero," she shrugged.

"Then….is there a particular reason why you're tagging after Ms. Evans?" he said.

Summer looked embarrassed. "Nah. But I was talking to her, and…you know. Got caught up in the chatter," she giggled, looping her arm through mine. "C'mon Lily! Class is over!" And with that, she pulled me out of class.

"Who is it?" she asked me.

"It doesn't matter! I said already!"

"Is it Sirius?" she said, suddenly looking interested.

"No."

"Aw…humph. James?"

"Nope."

"Phew. Some other random guy?"

"Why did you skip Remus and Peter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Remus is my best friend, and Peter-nah, it's not him. He's like family, as is Remus."

She grinned at me. "Come on, who is it?"

"None of your business." I was starting to wish I hadn't mentioned her "Secret Admirer" to her.

"Is it my brother?"

"EW! NO!" I shrieked.

"Your dad?"

"Stop randomly guessing."

"So it IS your dad!"

"SUMMER!"

"Sorry," she said. "Is it?"

"SUMMER?"

"Stop shouting, Evans, they hear you in China."

"Shut your sodding face, Black. No one asked you."

Summer turned. "Hi, Sirius," she said nervously.

"Hey," he said. "Seen Snivellus anywhere?"

"NO!" I said angrily. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"First step to get James to marry Evans: Evans acknowledging Snivellus' name is Snivellus."

Summer laughed, and I glared at her. I suddenly realized my mistake. "I meant SEVERUS," I said stiffly.

"Sure you did," said Sirius grinning.

"I DID!"

"Right. Whatever you say, boss," he said mockingly. "By the way….James stole your hairbrush again."

"He did? PAIN IN THE ARSE!"


End file.
